Destiny's Cross
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Destiny will always greet us in one form or another,according to 19 year old Micki's grandmother.It's proven true when Micki discovers a cross while landscaping.When she awakens in 1900 and meets Oscar, she realizes some things just aren't coincidental.
1. Destiny

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Michaela 'Micki' Andrea Jones. I also own Dan and Micki's brother, Lee. I do not own Cruella de Ville or any other tv or movie characters mentioned.**_

_**(A/N: This story doesn't have much to do with my story, 'Tears from the Moon' but it is an epilogue to Fred and Lily's stories. :) A handful of Dan's explanation to Micki about who Oscar is, is true. The Delancey streets in New York and in San Fransisco were named after him. He was a gangster back in the newsie's times. However, I have no idea if he met Al Capone or not, I just threw that in because I like reading about Al Capone and other 1920s and 30s gangsters. The true information about Oscar came from: The Definitive Newsies Resource.)**_

_**August 31, 1900**_

Oscar Delancey wanted to do nothing more than pound Jack Kelly's face into the brick wall; but he knew it would be impossible with Jack's wife, Lily around. Though he disliked her, he respected the fact she was ex-Warden Snyder's daughter. He also respected the fact she carried a Pinkerton Badge, he had seen he flash it a few months ago when she helped arrest a pickpocket.

"What's wrong, Oscah, tongue tied?" Cowboy laughed as he raced around him in a circle.

"Just you wait, Kelly! I'm going pound your face in so badly-"

"That you'll what, Oscar?" Lily questioned softly but forcefully. Her eyes flashed and she squared her jaw as she stared up at him.

Oscar bit back a growl and before he could say anything Morris muttered at him to shut up.

"Ain't you got some kinda undercova job?" Morris sneered to Lily.

"And why on Earth would I tell you if I did or didn't? Anyway, this chase is rather old. You've been chasing my husband around for years, isn't time to let bygones be bygones?"

"Gee, awright," Oscar played along, "We'll stop chasin' him an' youse can stop arrestin' our buddies!" The look that crossed the young Pinkerton Detective's face was priceless. She sneered at him.

"I'm going to continue doing my job, Oscar," Lily replied, "One day you may come to me for help."

"Yeah, like dat would evah happen," Morris snorked.

Lily took a step forward and stared at both the brothers.

"I'se takin' bets! Two bits says Lily will soah da brothers!" Racetrack exclaimed, only to be elbowed by his fiancee, Winifred, who preferred being called 'Fred'. "What? I'se just makin' a bet!"

"On the fact that she could get hurt!" Fred replied, anger shining in her eyes. "Lily is a strong woman, yes, but she'll need help."

"Yeah, and her husband will give it ta heh," Race shrugged, "Right Jack?"

"Right," Jack replied, his blue eyes glued to Lily.

Oscar glanced over the large and loud crowd of newsies. When he and his brother were hired to work for the World they were told they'd be the main muscle to keep the newsies in line. At first it was easy, the newsies had been little and scrawny as tiny kids. But now many of those scrawny kids had grown into annoying teenagers....The most annoying of the group being Jack Kelly. Even after the strike he was still a pain in the ass. What Oscar wouldn't give to find a way to break he and Lily apart; Cowboy would be chasing after her for weeks.

"Da gates ah openin'," Morris grunted from beside him. "Either we go in or soak Kelly now."

"We'se gonna do worse dan dat," Oscar whispered back, "We'se gonna separate him and his 'darlin'' little Lily."

"Forget dat," Morris snorted, "She ain't nothin' like Davey's sistah. I can tell youse right now, if she hits me, her target ain't gonna be a brick wall."

Oscar rolled his eyes and shuddered at the mere memory of Sarah Jacobs. Damn that girl had been dumb! At first he thought he had been in for a fiesty wild cat the way she had been fighting when he and Morris were trapping her in that alley way. Yet, the moment David came running towards her rescue, the heroine turned into a damsel in distress. She hadn't lifted a finger to try to help her brother, instead she sat there holding her brother. She watched as her brother was soaked and all she did was scream. Then, a few months after the strike she came sauntering to him looking for husband material; it was then he learned Jack was engaged to Lily.

That was the only smart move Cowboy had ever made. He had finally ignored Sarah and moved onto a smarter and better woman, not to mention one with looks.

"Oscar."

"What?" He snapped as he focused on Lily.

"Don't you usually wear a cross?"

Oscar glanced down and his heart jumped into his throat. His father's cross was missing!

"Which one of youse bums took it?!" He snapped and grabbed hold of the nearest newsie he could find. Unfortunately that newsie had been Mush Meyers, the strongest of all the newsies.

"I'se would watch wheah youse put dat fist, Oscar," the newsie warned. Oscar snarled and pushed the kid away from him and glanced at Morris. Before he could ask his brother if he noticed where the necklace was the bell rang and the tall iron gates of the Distribution Center swung open.

"Wheah da hell could it be?" He muttered to himself as he pushed his way through the ocean of newsies.

* * *

_**Modern Day....**_

19 year old Michaela Jennings wiped the sweat from her brow as she put down her hammer. For two years now she had been working for her father's landscaping company. She couldn't complain since her parents were the only ones who could afford to hire her at the moment; yet, she wished he hadn't sent her off to the New York branch of his landscaping business. The city was huge, not that it intimidated her, she was just use to the quietness of the small Georgia town she had lived in until two years ago.

"Hey, Micki!" Shouted the crew's boss, Daniel Fielding. He was a nice guy, though a man whore when it came to women around his age (she guessed he was in his mid thirties) or a decade younger.

"Yeah, Dan?" She asked as she sat down in the emerald green grass lawn of some rich person who lived in lower Manhattan.

"Y'know what dis place used ta be, don't ya?"

"No idea," she replied, "A garden?"

Dan threw back and laughed, causing his large adam's apple to bob up and down in his throat. Sometimes the man reminded her of an ostrich. He was tall and lanky with shaggy golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone in lower Manhattan's landscaping crew called him Stick Man since he was so thin and gangly.

"Nope, dis heah used to be part of Newspaper Square! Or some called it Newsie Square, since dere was all these newspaper distribution offices everywhere. The World was da largest one. Me great-great grandfather, Oscar Delancey, used to work heah. Y'know about Oscah?"

"Who couldn't?" She replied, "He has a street here and in San Francisco named after him. He was a powerful gangster as an adult."

"Yep, as a kid and into his early twenties he used ta work for da World as muscle ta keep da newsies in line. Dere was dis one newsboy, Jack Kelly, who he hated with a passion. He was always drivin' me granddad bug nuts. Swingin' on da huge iron gates, stealin' his or his brudda's hat, and just flat out insulted him and his brudda, Morris. After dis Jack kid got married, Oscah decided he'd have to outdo da newsboy leader and dated a beautiful woman. He didn't learn until two months later she was a prostitute."

"So what became of him after that?"  
"He started workin' for Manhattan's most powerful gangstah at da time, Trench. He did little errands foah him an' odd jobs until he rose up ta be da third in command. When Trench was arrested his second in command took over until he was hot. Den Oscah take over and became da most powerful gangster in New York at dat time."

"Wonder how he and Al Capone would have gotten along," Micki muttered.

Dan smirked, "Dey met when Oscar was real old. He hated Capone an' Capone hated him. Break's over, back ta work!"

"You're killin' me!" Micki whined.

"Ya don't get paid to whine, you get paid ta landscape while ya whine! Now up, start diggin' over there, we're gonna put a little pond in."

"Oh sure, stick _me_ with the shovel! There had better be no dead newsies under here!" She exclaimed jokingly and went to the large white trailer and grabbed hold of a shovel. She passed a few other men and one woman she had come to know as close friends. She walked in middle of the yard where a tree line formed a semi circle, a large orange 'x' had been spray painted onto the grass by Dan. She began to dig and Dan took over hammering the fancy stake lights on the sides of the long gravel driveway.

Half an hour later her shovel scraped something hard and solid, she stooped down and wondered what it was. She stuck her hand inside the hole, glad she was wearing gloves as an earthworm crawled past, and pulled out a long chain with a some kind of pendant hanging from it. The chain and pendant were both caked in mud and dirt and they had been down too far to have been lost recently.

"Dan!" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stood from his hammering.

"I found this where I was diggin'!"

He walked over and took the necklace from her and brushed away the dirt and mud as well as he could with his thumb.

"Bernie! Come over heah! Bring da hose!" He shouted. A few minutes later the necklace was hosed down the pendant revealed itself to be an old cross.

"It's beautiful!" Micki whispered. The cross was three inches long and made of gold. The each corner of the cross was topped with a Fleur de Lis and in the middle of the cross was a tiny diamond. Dan turned it over in his hand and jumped.

"What?!" Micki asked, startled.

"Look at da name!" He exclaimed as he pointed at a few small crudely etched letters. Micki leaned forward and pushed her thin and pale pink wire frame glasses up her nose.

"Oscar Delancey.....Oscar...Wait...That's your grandfather, so this is..."

"Da cross he lost!" Dan replied wide eyed, "A lotta people believe dat this cross is a clue in his murder."

"Murder? I thought he died of old age?"

Dan shook his head, "I don't know....Some say he was alive in thirties, while others say dat was his brudda, Morris. No one knows for shoah, but it's in agreement dat he was probably murdered and his necklace coulda been da murder weapon."

Micki stared in amazement, "Shouldn't we give it to the police then?"

"Well....We'se found it....And it happened so long ago it ain't worth investigatin'. Dere probably isn't anyone still alive who could tell us what 'appened."

"Should we give it to the owners, since it was on their property?" Micki frowned.

"Deys said anythin' we'se find is ours," Dan replied, "I make dem sign a contract statin' dis. Hey, ya religious?"

"I'm Catholic and Lakota," she replied with a shrug.

"Here," he put the cross into her hand.

"Wait! This was your grandfather's, you should keep it-"

"I have his pocket watch," he smiled. "Sides, I'se ain't a big fan of organized religion."

"But even so....This is your family history!"

"History is history and I'se would prefer dat cross to stay history. Me sistah would slam me with one law suit after anudda if she knew I'se had dat thing. She wants it so bad she can taste it."

"Shouldn't she have it then?"

"You'se ever met Isabelle?"

"No."

"Yer lucky. Let's put it this way, even Cruella de Ville would be terrified of her."

"That is bad," Micki replied as she stared at the pendant, "I wonder when he lost it."

"Don't know. But he was sure upset when he did. He blamed Jack Kelly for it until da day he died." He paused and looked around the huge yard, "Eh, we're not even near half way done."

Micki frowned, "Dad needs to send more people out here."

"You _are_ more people. I'se told him two yeahs ago, 'I'se need more people out heah in da Lower Manhattan area.' One week later I'm pickin' up his youngest daughter from da airport. If I'se tell him we need more people he might send me his mother....Uh, don't tell I'se said dat."

Micki laughed, "You know my dad all too well. He's a bit of an anti-social."

"A bit?" Dan asked wide eyed, "Hell, it took him a month to finally decide to interview me for a job when he was heah. I'se don't know how dat man runs three branches of his landscaping business when he hates people."

Micki just shrugged, "That's my dad for ya."

* * *

That evening Micki wanted to do nothing but collapse into bed. She wanted to sleep and be left alone. But she knew that would be impossible because her older brother, Lee, would be visiting around eleven. He was passing through Manhattan on his way to New Jersey for a business meeting. Lee had gone from landscaper to some rich guy's personal big shot lawyer.

As she stepped into the shower she began to wonder about Oscar's cross again. When had the man lost it? The chain wasn't broken and the clasp closed fine. The chain was extremely strong, it wouldn't break unless someone really tugged on it hard for a good long minute or longer. It couldn't have just slipped off, unless he had taken it off before beating up one of the newsies. She paused, what had the newsies said instead of 'beating up'? She'd have to ask her friend Tamara, who was studying to become a historian.

_Everything happens for a reason._ Her grandmother, Ada, a Lakota Sioux would tell her at the moment. _One way or another, destiny will come down the road to greet you. It can be in shape of a two legged, a four legged, or even an item...._

Micki pulled the shower curtain open after turning off the water and stared at the cross. That cross was just a coincidence it had nothing to do with destiny. It was just a necklace, one that was historical, but other than that a piece of jewelry. She believed in a lot of things her grandmother did, but not everything. Especially not an item being a key to her destiny.

She glanced at her watch on the counter and gave a curse under her breath. Lee would be there in a matter of minutes. She dried herself and braided her hair into a tight braid then grabbed her watch and the cross from the counter and darted towards her closet. She dressed in her favorite light blue denim jeans, a white tank top, and a checkered red and white over shirt that she knotted below her chest. She slipped her watch on followed by the cross and her glasses. She walked over to the bathroom mirror to make sure she looked alright when her neck and chest began to burn.

Micki let out a small cry when she realized the golden cross was burning hot. Though it was hot, it wasn't burning her or her clothes. She grabbed the chain and yelped when it burned her fingers and palms.

"Shit, shit, shit, of course I would be the one to get a possessed cross!" She muttered under her breath as she ran and skidded into the kitchen. She quickly searched through her junk drawer under the microwave and found the pliers. Just as the pliers made contact with the chain her apartment's door bell began to ring and the cross became unbearably hot. The last thing she recalled seeing before passing out was a young teenage blonde boy wearing a cheap cowboy hat staring down at her. Beside him was a pretty young woman reaching towards her necklace.

* * *

_**June 3, 1900**_

"Of course, dis is an insult too!" Cowboy shouted as he flicked Morris's hat off.

Oscar found himself once again seeing red. Before he could even step towards that bratty kid the newsies began screaming and pointing.

"It's just like Fred!" Racetrack exclaimed, "One minute she wasn't dere and den she was dere!"

Fred glanced at Race, "Spot talks too much."

"Not as much since he married Floaty," the Italian newsboy shrugged.

"The back of her head is bleeding," Lily exclaimed, "Fred, could you get me a cloth?"

"Heah, I'se got one!" Cowboy exclaimed as he stole Morris's handkerchief.

"Give dat back, Kelly!" Morris shouted before he began a sneezing fit. Oscar rolled his eyes, of all times why did his idiot older brother choose to get sick now? He shoved past the crowd of newsies and looked down at the young woman lying on the ground on her side. Her face was round, like an angel's; her hair was a strawberry blonde color, she wore a low cut undershirt and an open over shirt. She always wore denim trousers and strange rubber shoes.

"Wait a minute..." A newsgirl exclaimed before she shoved him out of the way.

"Hey!" Oscar shouted, "Youse do dat again-"

"You'll soak me? I'd like to see you try," the newsgirl snarled, "The streets I came from were worse than these and I want too I can have you dead in minutes."

"If I wanted too I could have you dead in minutes," Oscar mimicked in a high tone of voice, "HA!"

The newsgirl rolled her eyes and looked at Race, "Race remember I told you of the place I came from? How people wear strange clothing?"

"Yeah...Wait...She's from..._There_?"

The newsgirl nodded, "She's from there. When I came here it was from being shot, but I don't see anything wrong with her other than the head wound." She frowned as Lily gently pressed the handkerchief against the swollen cut.

"It doesn't appear very deep," Lily muttered, "I think she'll be okay, though her head is going to hurt badly for the next few days."

"Can you roll her onto her back? I can check her pockets for....Uh...Clues to who she is," the newsgirl exclaimed and tensed. Oscar raised an eyebrow, this newsgirl had always been the weird one. After a moment he remembered her name was Fred. Stupid name for a girl.

He watched as Lily rolled the girl onto her back, she let out a small whimper.

"Jack, brace her head."

Oscar watched as Cowboy knelt down and put his hands under the woman's head. His gave traveled down her body, she wasn't thin like most of the women he was used to seeing. Instead she was curvy as his eyes traveled back up her body they stopped on her chest. A moment later someone smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" He spun and found Kid Blink sneering at him.

"It's rude ta stare at certain parts of a woman, even more rude when she's unconscious!"

"When ain't youse just Mr. Morality," Oscar muttered under his breath and looked back at the unconscious girl. Fred had pulled a thin brown floppy thing from her pocket. When she opened it and he saw a few dollar bills he realized it was some sort of fancy wallet.

"I'se never seen one like dat before," Mush whispered to Blink.

"Neither have I," Blink replied.

"Her name is Michaela Andrea Jennings," she exclaimed.

"How da hell do youse know dat?" Oscar asked as he walked closer to see what Fred was staring at. She slammed shut the wallet before he had a chance to look into it.

"I just know," Fred retorted. "We need to get her inside, the lodging house is too far away."

"Hey don't da Delanceys have a small apartment behind da distribution centa?"

Oscar's eyes widened, "Dere ain't no way youse bringin' dat goil into our--UMPH!" He was elbowed in the side before he could finish and glared at Morris.

"Deys actually want into our house," Morris muttered, "It means da newsies will _owe_ us a favor."

Suddenly his stupid brother wasn't so dumb after all.

"Awright, fine," Oscar growled as he grabbed the keys from his vest pocket and unlocked the iron gate. The morning sun started to become brighter and as it did one of it's rays flashed off a pendant around the girl's neck. Oscar's mouth went dry and his anger returned when he found his cross around the girl's neck.

-------------------

"Miss? Can ya heah me?"

_The paramedics....It has to be. The boy and woman I saw were nothing but illusions. Figments of my mind. Lee's probably standing over me worried sick right now._ Micki thought to herself as she forced her eyes to open. The room was not well lit and she could only see blurs, had someone taken off her glasses? She reached up and felt the ear piece of the frame. No they were still on, her eyes had yet to focus. She blinked a few times before looking towards the voice.

Her mouth felt as if cotton had been stuffed into her and shock ran through her body. The kid with the cowboy hat was sitting on the end of her bed, on the side of the bed sat the girl. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the room, there was one other girl in the room with dark brown hair. For some reason she looked oddly familiar. Something to do with a hospital. Maybe she had been watching too many Dr. Quinn's? Her gaze traveled to the end of the bed again, behind the boy dressed as a cowboy stood two men. One was tall with raven black hair and a thin mustache. He was staring at her with an expressionless face. He reminded her of the men on TV who portrayed hired killers, they usually hid their emotions and waited like a rattle snake to strike.

Beside the tall man stood a shorter one with blonde hair and brown eyes. Like the tall man he wore a black bowler cap, only this one had a red feather tucked into the side of hat's band. His jaw was squared, and although he was drop dead gorgeous he looked angry enough to spit nails. She quickly glanced away from him and back to the woman who talked to her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lilly Kelly, the man sitting on the end of the bed is my husband, Jack. The woman behind me is Fred. And the two standing at the end of your bed are the owners of the apartment, Oscar and Morris Delancey.....They uh....Aren't usually very hospitable, but I think they like you." She gave a tiny smile.

Micki looked at the blonde one once again, "Sweetie, that man doesn't like me. That man looks ready to put a bullet through my skull. If you don't mind I think I'd like to run for my life now." She exclaimed and tried to sit up. The moment she dead a throbbing pain made her cry out and the room began to spin around her.

"Don't do that!" Lily scolded as she gently pushed Micki back onto the mattress. "Oscar looks at everyone like that!"

"O....Oscar?"

"Yes, I just introduced you to him. Oscar Delancey."

"Oscar....Delancey? _The_ Oscar Delancey?"

"Oscah's famous? How did dat happen?" Jack exclaimed as he wrinkled his nose, "Eh, must be da stink."

Micki glanced at the boy, "Jack Kelly....Cowboy....Oh dear God.....I'm asleep, I'm passed out, I'm on the floor of my apartment obsessing over what my grandmother said! No wait that cross knocked me out....I think..." she frowned. "But Oscar Delancey!"

"Yeah, dat's me! Don't wear me name out! I'se like da sound of it, but now it's just gettin' old," he snarled.

"Here..." Micki reached for the chain of the necklace and winced as she prepared for it to burn her hands. To her surprise it was room temperature. She took it off and tossed it to him, "I never want to see that danged thing again as long as I live!"

"Youse stole me cross!"

"I found it _in_ the ground when we were landscaping.....Wait...A moment here....Oscar Delancey died years ago. Either that or Al Capone killed him..." Micki mused out loud to herself her eyes wide.

"Huh?" Oscar asked.

"Nothing...Where....When am I?"

"What?!" Morris asked, "And people call _me_ stupid."

"She's not stupid!" Fred scolded, "It's June 3, 1900. I know it seems impossible, but I swear it's true....I ah....Know what you're going through, later we'll talk."

Micki glanced at her and nodded.

"You're name is Michaela, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but please call me Micki. Only my parents call me Michaela, usually when I'm in trouble. So I'm...._Really_ in 1900? No joke? No hallucinations?"

"Afraid not, this is 1900. What do you last remember?" Fred asked as she crossed her arms.

"The last thing I remember is getting dressed because my brother was coming to visit. 1900....Good God in heaven, I time traveled! Oh shit!"

Everyone in the room jumped.

"What?" Micki asked in confusion.

"Um....Nothing," Fred smirked.

Lily stared at Micki as if she had just committed a crime, "Women and girls don't uh usually curse here..." She blushed.

"Oh please, Lily!" Fred rolled her eyes, "You and other newsgirls, hell even Floaty, has cursed! Here it's a way of life."

"I have a curse jar at home," Micki laughed, "If I had money I'd have to give you all a quarter each to try and stop my cursing."

"Unless you're rich I wouldn't dat," Jack chuckled.

"Alright 'Micki'," Oscar exclaimed suddenly, "How da hell did youse get heah and how do youse know about me?!"


	2. Reverse Psychology

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Michaela 'Micki'. This chapter (as well as the previous chapter) is rated Teen for the language.**_

_

* * *

_

Oscar stared at the girl lying in his bed. She was oddly dressed, she talked with a thick southern accent, and she looked terrified. He wanted his question answered, but every time he began to get angry with the girl his eyes traveled back to her eyes. They were so dark they were almost black; her cheekbones were high and her forehead was broad.

"I...." She stared at him with wide eyes and a startled expression.

"Damn it, Oscar!" Fred suddenly exclaimed, "She doesn't know how the hell she got here! Leave it be!"

"Dat still doesn't explain how she knows me!"

"Well....Dat is a good question," Cowboy frowned, "How _do_ youse know of Oscah? Dough his reputation is in da sewers," he smirked with a wink. Oscar growled and slapped the newsboy upside the head. Jack turned and threw a punch, Oscar was able to duck and before Jack could attack again Lily was yelling at them to stop. Jack's fist sailed past Oscar and went straight into Morris's stomach, causing the older Delancey to double over and throw a punch to Cowboy.

Oscar growled, "Youse try to soak us in our own place, Cowboy?"

"Aw geez Oscah, I'se sorry," Cowboy exclaimed, "I'se keep forgettin' youse already all washed up!"

Oscar growled and cursed before he and Morris both lunged at the newsboy.

-------------

"Stop!" Lily shouted for the umpteenth time.

Micki groaned, her head was hurting again and felt as if it could break open at any moment. She glared at the three brawling boys and grabbed Fred's hand.

"Hey Fred, do you know where a full bucket of water is?"

"A full bucket of water? Why?" The other girl asked in confusion.

"It's what we southerners use to end a fight."

"Alright," Fred replied with a shrug as she left the room.

"Youse t'ink we'se washed up, Cowboy? We'se ain't da ones ta marry a Pinkerton Detective! Hah! Dat's a cruisin' for a bruisin, datin' a bull!" Oscar shouted as he sent his fist flying towards Jack's face.

Micki watched as Jack managed to roll away far enough to avoid the punch, but wasn't able to avoid Morris kicking him in the side.

"I have had enough!" Lily shouted, "I have been nice enough-"

"Don't," Micki replied as she grabbed the detective's wrist. "Trust me, they'll push you away and go on their testosterone spill."

"Oh please, they respect the badge I keep with me at all times." Lily replied as she stepped towards her husband, who was pulling Oscar's nose and trying to hit Morris's legs. "Enough Oscar! Enough Morris!"

"Go....Daway..Wiwy!" Oscar's nasaly voice grunted as he hit Jack on the shoulder.

"No, I will not! Get off my husband now!" She shouted as she kicked his side. The Delancey balled his fist and attempted to hit her foot, but Jack pulled his nose and kneed him in the groin.

"Don't youse evah touch me wife!"

Lily stumbled away from the fight and stood beside Micki once again.

"Told ya so," Micki muttered and rolled her eyes. Men, men, men, stupid men! They got into fights over the dumbest things, and some asked why God made women. She had always thought it to be obvious: Without women, men would have gone extinct eons ago from stupid things like this.

Fred suddenly walked back in the room with a metal bucket filled with water, "I want you to know Weasel was laughing his head off at me."

"Who?" Micki asked.

"You'll meet him later," Fred muttered in assurance. "Alright, here goes nothin'," she exclaimed as he tossed the water onto the three men. They all yelled and separated like wild cats. Oscar jumped to his feet and stumbled against the wall as Cowboy scurried over to his wife, and Morris jumped towards the door.

"Damn! I'll remember this trick for when Race won't get outta bed!" Fred smirked.

"I do admit, that in deed came in handy," Lily agreed with a smile, "Thank you, Micki."

Micki shrugged, "It's a trick you learn when you're the only sister in your family."

"Hey, da distribution bell is ringin'!" Race shouted from the other side of the door.

"Well, we'se can't jist leave Micki heah alone," Jack frowned as he brushed himself off and stared downwards at his wet clothing.

"She won't be alone, Cowboy," Oscar snarled, "She'll be wid me."

* * *

Micki's eyes widened as her heart leapt into her throat. The newsies were going and leaving her with Oscar?! They could not leave him alone with her! After all, it was his stupid cross that got her here in the first place....Well the cross and Dan's tales about his ancestor. Dan's ancestor....Aw cripes! She groaned to herself and would have hit her head against the wall, but she wanted to avoid anymore damage to it.

She was going to have to be careful with everything she said to him, and one thing was for certain she could never tell him about Dan. No one should know their own future, right?

"Micki, we have to go out and make a living now," Fred exclaimed and took her hand, "I'm sure you'll be alright. The Delanceys and Weasel aren't the only ones working in the Distribution Office now, Mr. Wyatt is too. He's real nice and Jack's gone to explain to him where you are and asked if he could check in on you while we're gone."

"Thanks," Micki replied, still not comforted, "Oscar won't....He won't be in here much will he?"

"It's his room and I have a feeling he's going to make that painfully obvious today," Fred replied with a roll of her eyes. "Listen, don't let him scare you. He and his brother....Well...Um..." she scratched the head of her head.

"Don't tell me their harmless, because I don't believe that!"

Fred blushed, "No their far from harmless....Though I don't think they'd attack a woman especially when she's hurt."

Micki caught Lily staring at Fred from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Micki asked, "That look Lily is giving you says something other than 'safe'."

"It's nothing," Fred replied nervously.

"Oh yeah, and I'm just a figment of your imagination. Just tell me."

"The only woman he really ever bothers is Floaty, but he pretty much leaves her alone now after she married Spot."

"Listen, is he going to hurt me?"

"NO," Oscar suddenly snarled, "I'se ain't dat much of a monster. Youse awll get outta heah! Yer already influencin' her!"

Micki watched as the younger Delancey chased everyone, including his older brother, out of the room. Her mouth went dry once again and her stomach twisted.

* * *

Oscar slammed his door shut and turned back to 'Micki'. She was staring at him wide eyed and her skin had gone a shade paler. Shit, why was she so damned afraid of him? Even Floaty wasn't this terrified of him!

"Awright, youse know me somehow and I'se will just assume someone told ya about me." He said as he pulled up a stool and sat beside her. "However, it doesn't explain how youse got me cross."

"I....I....I found it."

"Yeah, so youse said earlier. Youse dug it out while landscapin'. Only problem is dat dere is nothin' ta landscape heah. It's cobblestone street!"

He watched as she moved away from him and he cursed to himself. Damn it, he was scaring the life out of her! Oscar sighed to himself, he was going to have to take a different approach. He slowly leaned forward and reached for her hand when she suddenly sat up and socked him.

"OW!" He grabbed the side of his face, "What da hell was dat for?" He yelped and noticed she was running towards the door. "Oh no, youse don't!" He quickly stood and jumped in front of his door. "Listen goily, I'se don't want ta hoit youse! I just wanna talk!"

"Oh yeah, sure ya do," she replied as her eyes flashed and continued to stare past him at the door.

"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Oscar asked, his temper flaring once again. He forced himself to reign in his temper as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Listen, I'se just want ta talk. I'se _swear_." He watched as she stared at him, her face became tensed as several emotions passed over it: worry, fear, and confusion. He recalled what his father once told him, _"Never trap a terrified woman unless its for her own good. If it's tah keep her safe then put her at ease and make her feel safe. If youse jist keepin' heh for personal reasons, hell show her da door da next mornin'!"_

He and Morris's father had been a drunken bastard; their mother had sent them to live with her brother, Wiesel when they both were both ten. Two years later they received a letter from their mother saying their father was dead, enclosed was his cross and brass knuckles. He had wanted Oscar to have the necklace and gave the knuckles to Morris. Their mother visited once before leaving New York, according to their uncle she wasn't a strong woman and she was in need of a new life. That was no excuse for leaving behind her two sons and never returning. The least she could have done was write them a letter once a month...But she never did. He had no idea if his mother was still alive or if she was pushing up daisies, at this point in his life he could have cared less.

"Look," Oscar said as he put up his hands and stepped away from the door, "If youse wanna go den go. Though it's busy and loud out dere. But if ya wanna go, den go. I'se won't help youse if youse leave."

"Who said I need your help?" She asked as she placed her hand on the back of her head. "I've been taking care of myself for two years now."

"Awright," he shrugged as he opened the door, "Den go."

He watched as she straightened and began walking towards the open door. When she got closer to the doorframe she stopped and the look of fear replaced the determination that had been plastered on her face before.

"Well, go on."

"I can't! Alright, I don't know where anything is!"

"Now see, dat's the sensible and rational part of youse speakin'!" He smiled, "Youse were bein' dumb be-"

"You have a map?"

Oscar froze and shut his mouth slowly then grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door and slammed the door shut. "Maybe yer stupid enough to endanger yer health but I'se ain't....At least not until I'se get me question answered!" He was not going to go soft on this girl! She wasn't his type. He liked thin women with light brown hair and blue eyes. Not girls with black eyes and reddish-blonde hair. He also preferred to date a thin girl, not one with so many curves....Though those curves were in all the right places and caused his mind to begin undressing her. He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking?! This girl stole his father's cross!

"I told you, I found it!"

"And I'se told youse dat story is bogus!"

"And it's true!" She shouted as she stalked up to him, "Look!" She shoved her fingernails in his face, caked underneath them was dirt. He scowled and pushed her hands down.

"If I'se wanted to see da dirt under someone's fingernails I'se would have looked under me own t'ank youse! Alright, fine, youse found it while diggin'...We'se had a lotta rain so it coulda gotten washed away somewheah, I'se will buy youse story for now."

"Great, so now I can leave!"

"Oh sure, leave wid a head wound. Hell, why not, da most dat will happen is youse could pass out in middle of da streets and get run over by a horse and carriage."

"Horse and carriage....Wait, what about the horseless carriages?"

"Tch, dose t'ings? Deys for da rich, and most of dese rich people don't want 'um. Deys say it's an abomination."

"They'll be thinking differently a few decades," Micki coughed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Now, do youse really want to leave or ah youse playin' at bein' tough?"

"I _am_ tough!" Micki retorted her eyes widening and a small sneer forming on her lips.

"I'se don't believe youse."

"Oh? Fine, I'll stay and prove it! In fact I'll work at this Distribution Center with you and show you what a real tough girl looks like." Micki smirked before she sat down on the bed and grabbed the back of her head.

Oscar smirked and crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow, "Room spinnin'?"

"NO."

"Youse should lay down, even da tough need a day of rest aftah a head wound," he replied and laughed as he caught the pillow Micki threw at him. He loved reverse psychology, and strangely he was enjoying being around Micki....Though he hadn't known her for very long. He frowned, he hadn't known her for an entire hour and he was already liking her.


	3. The Truce & Clothes shopping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I do not own Batman or the Penguin. I own Lily and Micki. Ada is based off my great grandmother, a Lakota Sioux.**_

_**(A/N: Fanfiction Trailer for 'Destiny's Cross' is now up on YouTube. You can find the link on my profile page, or go to Youtube and type in DimensionalTraveller. And thank you for fixing the chapter uploading problem. :-) )**_

_**-----------------**_

Oscar peeked back into his bedroom around noon, Micki had fallen asleep after attempting to beat his door down hours earlier. She was lying with her back facing towards him, one hand under his pillow, the other was balled into a fist in front of her. Meanwhile, his sheets were another story; they were hanging down to the floor while the blanket was wrapped around her ankles. Obviously she was not a quiet sleeper.

He carefully shut the door and jammed the chair in front of the door knob again.

"Youse evah gonna let dat goil outta dere?" Weasel asked as he passed through the hallway and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, when she realizes she's heah to stay," Oscar shrugged. He followed his uncle and glanced at the large grandfather clock that came with the apartment. He hoped the newsies would be late, he didn't feel like letting them into his apartment, let alone his bedroom again. It had been the most uncomfortable situation he had ever been in, having enemies inside his room. The place where he was supposed to feel the safest, instead for a few minutes he had to worry about getting soaked by Cowboy.

Weasel turned and glared at him, "I'se don't care if she t'inks she's heah to stay or not! Youse put her to work, go get her up! We'se need da help!"

"But Uncle Weas, her head wound-"

"She can sit on a stool when she gets dizzy! Now wake her up! I'se ain't gonna be workin' my bum off ta support a woman when she can support herself!"

"But-"

"Now! Oscar!"

Oscar winced and hated it when his Uncle commanded him; even he didn't dare to go against Weas. He still remembered when he was small and he had disobeyed his uncle the punishment had been less than fun. Morris had been spoiled rotten for a week while Oscar literally became his brother's personal servant. Since then he followed his uncle's orders, he would never be a servant to his brother again.

He paused as he pulled the chair out from under the doorknob and peeked into his room, Micki was still asleep. He was uncertain for a moment whether he wanted to wake her or not: There was a good chance she'd hit him. Well, his brother did owe him after last week when he saved his arse from a huge drunken barfly.

"Morris!" He exclaimed over his shoulder, "Remembah dat favor I'se did youse? Time to pay it back!"

* * *

_"When Destiny calls you have to be strong, granddaughter. Your destiny is bright, and I know if you open your heart to all possibilities you will be happy!"_

_Seven year old Micki clutched hold of her grandmother's hand as she watched the Pow Wow Dancers. Soon the Pow Wow would end with the Give Away Dance and she'd have to go back home to boring Georgia with her parents. She wished she could live with her grandmother where people were fun and nice. There was never a dull moment in the Rosebud Reservation....Though she did find it weird that her grandmother had told her older cousin to give the girl he liked a loaf of bread as a gift. _

_When Micki asked Grandma Ada about the bread, she had smiled and replied, "It is tradition. One day when you get older I will explain. Look there, do you see the dancer? He's a Buffalo Dancer."_

_"He looks like an ostrich!" _

_Her grandmother had laughed, "Well....A little. Now, I want you to tell me what I have taught you today."_

_Micki gazed into her grandmother's copper face, her almost black eyes sparkled with happiness and a smile stretched across her thin lips. Her peppered black and silver hair was braided into two long braids that hung down over her shoulders and ended almost at her waist._

_"That the Earth is alive and loves us all, and that's she is our mother and we must care for her always. Also, when Destiny calls me one day I have to accept it and not fight it. I have to be open to all opp-or-toon-it-ees and offer help whenever I can. Kindness is better than cruelty, and it is what the Great Spirit expects to see from all of us."_

_"Very good, Michaela..Micki...Micki.......Micki...."_

"Micki...."

Micki curled into a tight ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to sleep longer and dream more about her grandmother.

"Micki..." A man's voice exclaimed close to her ear, suddenly a large and warm hand grasped her forearm and shook her. Shock coursed through her followed by anger. Oscar Delancey! She turned quickly and balled her hand into a fist and send it flying.

"OOMPH!"

Her eyelids flew open, that voice did not belong to Oscar! She stared at the person she had just punched. Morris stood beside her bed with his hands over his groin, he hunched over and fell to the floor a second letter. His loud squeak would have been comical if she hadn't been so angry.

"Morris...Um....Right?"

"Right..." He squeaked in a high tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been in here and you shouldn't have touched a woman while she's sleeping. For all I knew you could have been trying to attack me."

"Ain't......Attackin'.....Youse....Oscah......Sent.....Me....In...Ta....Wake....Youse," he grunted in pain.

"Do you always act as your brother's lap dog and do whatever he says?"

"Uh...."

"Don't answer that," she muttered as she climbed out of bed and squatted down to the floor beside him. The back of her head pounded and for a moment she felt as if she were on a boat in middle of the ocean. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she waited for the dizziness to subside, then opened her eyes and stared at Morris. His face was contorted in pain and his hat had fallen off his head revealing longish dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry," she took his arm.

"Don't touch!"

She quickly let go of him, "Is there anything I can-"

"Jist go and do dat to me brudda," he exclaimed as his eyes narrowed to the point they were crossing.

"Alright."

"T'anks...."

Micki walked out of the room and found Oscar leaning against the hallway, he looked up at her and gave a sheepish smile. She stood in front of him and slapped him.

"Ow! What da hell?!" He grabbed hold of the side of his face. "I'se didn't do nothin' but help and care for youse!"

"No, you were cowardly and sent your brother into your room to wake me and I hurt him....Mistaking him for you. You go in there and apologize!"

"Ise' ain't apologizin'!" Oscar guffawed then paused, "And who ah youse to give me orders?!"

"A strong and independent woman who doesn't like harming innocent men.....After all, it wasn't Morris's fault that his _younger_ brother pulled the wool over his eyes!"

"Younger...How da hell do youse know dat?"  
"It's obvious," she muttered as she sauntered into the kitchen. She froze at the sight of an overweight man sitting at the kitchen table. He reminded her of a penguin....Well, a penguin in bad need of a shave. his eyes were beady and his nose was long, curved, and sharp like beak. _Where was he when they were filming Batman Returns? He would have been a perfect Penguin....Though Danny DeVito did do a good job._ She thought to herself.

"What ah youse starin' at?"

"Uh....Just wondering who you are....Sir..."

"Mr. Wiesel, youse call me Weasel and we'se will have problems."

"Ok Mr. Pengui----Ah.....Wiesel...."

"What were youse about ta call me?" The man asked as his eyes narrowed. "I get called names by dose newsies, and I'se shoah as hell ain't takin' it from youse! Da question is who are youse?"

"Michaela Jennings....Sir. But I liked to be called Micki."

"Fine den, Micki, get yourself a sandwich from da plate and sit down. We'se goin' ta talk about ground rules and da job youse will be doin' from now on."

"I work as a landscaper-"

"Not anymoah youse don't, now get the food and sit down!"

She flinched and nodded, "Yes sir." She replied as she grabbed a sandwich off a plate and sat down in front of Mr. Wiesel.

"Alright, first rule: Youse want to live heah, youse will work. Youse hurt, so t'day I'se will be easy on youse. Youse can help Oscah and Morris get da newsies deys papes. It's a simple job, when deys say the amount of papes deys want you go to da pape stacks, count out that number, and give da kid their papes. Youse gotta be fast, I'se don't want dem settin' up camp outside."

Micki nodded.

"Second rule, youse ain't da boss around heah, I'se am. So da next time youse boss me nephew around, youse will be out on da streets. Trust me, sellin' papes is a lot harder dan distributing dem." He paused to take a drink of his water. "Secondly, since Oscah's takin' care of youse da same rule goes wid him, he's da boss."

"Sir....I-"

"I'se don't care what youse t'ink about dat, get used to it. Next, aftah youse have been heah for a while I'se will decide if I'se want youse in da Distribution Centah workin', or doin' da household chores. Now eat youse lunch den meet Oscah at da front door." He stood and brushed off his dirty vest and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before walking out of the kitchen.

Micki blinked a minute later, she felt as if she had been just run over by a steamroller. _That man could easily be a drill sergeant if he took better care of himself and dropped the accent._

"Hey dere...Uh...Youse survived Uncle Weas."

"He doesn't like being called Weas," Micki muttered.

"He don't mind us callin' him by dat since we'se his nephews," Oscar shrugged as he grabbed a sandwich and sat down. "Me Uncle isn't askin' a lot outta youse, neither am I'se. I'se want youse to be happy but I'se also want a roof over me head and I'se sure youse do too. How about a truce?"

"Alright..." Micki replied warily as he eyed Oscar up and down. Did he have any tricks up his sleeve?

"Alright...I'se will drop da whole cross issue and treat youse as an equal if youse treat me, me uncle, and brudda wid respect and not soak us."

"I won't throw another bucket of water on you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Huh?"

"You don't want me to soak you."

"No, soak....Youse know, beat up."

"Oh, yeah.....I keep forgetting that." Micki muttered after she finished her sandwich. She didn't trust Mr. Wiesel or the Delancey brothers. But if she wanted a roof over her head and wanted someone to talk too she was going to have to force herself to have an inkling of trust. Until they proved that they couldn't be trusted, she would trust them.

"Alright...truce," she agreed and shook his hand.

* * *

"Fifty," Skittery exclaimed as he slammed two bits down on the counter.

Micki darted over to the huge stack of newspapers that had just been brought in a few hours earlier. She soon learned there were three editions of the World Newspaper: Morning, Afternoon, and Evening. The morning papers were distributed from eight until noon; the afternoon went from 12:30 to five o'clock, and the evening from 5:30 to eleven at night.

She quickly counted the newspapers by fives and lifted the huge bundle of paper and skittered back to the counter. Her shoulders and arms were aching already after only fifteen minutes. She dropped the papers on the counter and slid them over to the newsie.

"Who are youse?" The gangly boy asked her.

"Micki, I'm new."

"Well, Micki I'se new, be quicker next time!"

"Oh hush up, Skittery!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. Micki felt relief wash over her when Lilly walked onto the platform. "Don't mind him, Micki, Skittery is always in a bad mood."

"I'se am not!"

"Oh yes you are," Lilly replied as she slid a quarter to Weasel, "Twenty five please."

"Just twenty five? Youse makin' Jacky-Boy work harder again?" Morris laughed.

Lilly stared at him, "Morris, because you're helping to take care of Micki for the day I will forget you ever said that."

"She ain't stayin' jist for da day," Oscar exclaimed from beside Micki and pulled her into a hug, "She's here to stay!"

Micki paused, Oscar was warm and soft and for some reason she felt safe and comfortable being wrapped in his arm....She blinked and jumped, what was she saying? She didn't know this man! After all, one day he would grow up to be a crime lord! She wiggled out of his arm, when he looked down at her surprised, she glared at him with anger. He just smirked and mouthed, 'feisty.'

"Oh no....She's coming back to the Lodging House tonight with Jack and I," Lilly exclaimed, her face had paled.

"Oh no she ain't," Weasel exclaimed, "She's here ta stay. If youse all wanted ta keep her dere wid youse, youse shoulda taken her to da lodgin' house. Now get your papes and get a move on, all of youse all! Micki, what did I'se tell youse about da newsies campin' out!"

"I know, give them their papers and ignore any and all comments," she replied and sent Lilly a look that said, 'I'm sorry.'

"Micki, Jack and I will be by tonight to-"

"No youse won't," Morris replied, "Or we'se callin' da bulls."

"Micki, do you want to stay here?"

"I-"

"She does," Oscar replied, "Now get a move on!"

"I can speak for myself!" Micki exclaimed as Lilly walked off with a scowl on her face. "I don't have to stay here and I'm not staying here! I'm going!"

"Youse ain't goin' nowhere," Weasel snapped as a short boy with icy blue eyes and ash brown hair walked up to the window. "While youse were asleep a doctor came by, and it wasn't free youse know! Youse stayin' heah and workin' until youse pay off dat bill of fifteen dollars!"

Fifteen dollars was more money in this time than it was in 2010. She wasn't sure how long she'd be trapped working for the Delanceys, but she would woman up and work her heart out until that bill was paid.

"What Oscah got a goil and no one told me, da king of Brooklyn?" The short boy asked.

Oscar, Morris, and Weasel all rolled their eyes and Micki wondered who this kid was.

"Fifty," the kid exclaimed as he put two quarters on the counter in front of Weasel and stared at her. "Who ah youse?"

"Micki, yes I'm new, no I can't talk," she exclaimed as she walked to the stack of papers and quickly counted fifty and brought it back to the counter.

"Micki, eh?" The kid smiled, "I'se Spot Conlon, da King of Brooklyn."

"Uh nice to meet you," Micki replied, not overly impressed. The kid had an ego the size of a small continent.

"Youse engaged, Conlon, so move it!" Oscar snapped from beside her.

"Get back ta woik!" Weasel shouted as his face grew a darker shade of red.

"I'se hoid what youse all said to Lilly. When she and Jacky-boy come to get Micki, I'se will be dere too."

"I'se shakin' in me boots, Conlon," Oscar replied.

* * *

Oscar was reminded once again of the reason why he hated Spot Conlon: The kid was arrogant, bossy, and thought he was God's gift to all woman kind. Spot was engaged to Floaty, the newsgirl Oscar had wanted, and the 'king of Brooklyn' stole her from him. There was no way in hell he was letting Colon snatch away Micki as well and give her away to some newsie. He snarled as he watched the short newsboy walk off and came close to hitting his head against a brick wall when Jack walked up with a mischievous smirk on his face. The sooner the afternoon papes were distributed, the sooner his headache would leave.

When one thirty rolled around, Micki felt like falling to her feet and kissing the ground. Sure, counting the papers hadn't been trouble what so ever; gathering them and putting them onto a counter was an entirely different story. Even a shovel full of dirt weighed less than those newspapers! She'd have to suggest to the guys in her time (when she got home) they carry stacks of fifty or more papers to start getting muscles.

_Home._ Her stomach tightened when her situation finally sunk in: She was in 1900 and there was probably no way back to her own time….Unless Oscar had hidden a time machine somewhere. That cross had become weird when she put it on for a second time, if she put it on again would it take her back to 2010? The question was how would she get it back?

She glanced at Oscar. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed; he was smirking as he talked with Morris. Well, at least she knew men hadn't evolved much: They were still immature and sending one another to do each other's dirty work.

"Hey Micki," Oscar exclaimed suddenly, "We'se need ta get youse some new clothes."

"New clothes? I like mine!"

"Uh….Dat's great but heah, youse don't blend in. Dem pants and shirts youse ah wearing ah odd."

"And Racetrack's clothing is normal?" She muttered under her breath. She glanced down at her jeans, tank top, and over shirt; they were wrinkled from being tossed and turned in when she was in bed. "Okay, so they do look a _little_ odd, but once they're ironed-"

"Youse ah gettin' new clothes," Oscar replied. "Uncle Weas, Morris and I'se put a few coins togedda ta take youse shoppin'. Youse can pay us back later," he smirked.

"You're just trying to trap me here longer!"

"Really, me, youse truly would do _dat_?" He placed his hand over his heart and widened his eyes in mock shock, "I'se _insulted_! Youse put me in da greatest of pain!"

"Oh, yeah you're in such pain." Micki rolled her eyes. She sighed getting new clothes was rational and sensible; women in this time rarely wore pants (though Fred had been as had other newsgirls). They preferred ankle length skirts, boots, and blouses…And corsets. "Fine….But no corsets."

"Why, youse need to lose a few poun-"

Micki spun and glared at Oscar.

"If I'se were youse, Oscar, I'se would shut up," Morris chimed in from behind them.

"Oscah! Morris! Take heh ta get some clothin' already!" Weasel snapped from the other room, "Be back by four no later!"

"Alright, Uncle Weas! C'mon Micki," he gave his best 'I'm so sweet' smile. The smile her father gave her mother each time he screwed up.

She thought about saying something sarcastic and decided against it. If she was too sarcastic he'd stick her in ugly clothing. She wasn't happy about the skirts, but she would deal with it. For now.

An hour later Oscar and Morris found themselves standing in an open space between clothing racks as they watched Micki come out of the dressing room. She had found two outfits she liked, both were draped over her arm, while she clutched the shoelaces of her boots in the other hand. Tucked under her arm was a small bundle of underwear that Micki strangely called 'unmentionables.'

"I'se didn't get ta see da clothin'!" Oscar exclaimed and Morris could have laughed at seeing how upset his younger brother was. It was the perfect revenge for what had happened that morning.

"You'll see the clothing I chose when I wear them." Micki replied as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her wrist. Morris groaned, if Oscar had treated this woman more like a lady, maybe she'd be a little nicer...And not such a pest!

"Maybe if youse were nicer ta her youse would see dem now?" Morris suggested with a smirk. Oscar turned and elbowed him.

"Ass," Oscar grumbled.

"Shorty."

"Harry."

"Whiny."

"Enough!" Micki exclaimed from the checkout counter, "Since you guys have the money - that I earned and automatically goes to you – it means you pay the bill."

"He started it!" Morris accused as he pointed to Oscar.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! Oh good God, I'm turning into my mother!"

Morris glanced at Oscar and grumbled as they both went to the counter. The older woman gave them a large smile and Morris felt his mouth go dry. The clerk of the store was no one other than Dutchy's grandmother, and she knew what the Delanceys were constantly putting the newsies through.

"Uh…Hi Miss," Morris exclaimed nervously as he and Oscar took off their caps nervously. "Youse ah….Free for dinnah tonight?"

"No," she smiled, "But I'm sure you lads will be. The total amount comes to six dollars. I'm taking off a dollar because this young lady knows how to put you two in your place."

Morris watched as Micki smirked, "I like you too, miss," she replied. "Do me favor, see that tie there? I want to get it for Oscar, how much is it?"

_Dat old woman is too outspoken,_ Morris thought to himself as he controlled his temper.

"Two dollars."

"He'll pay for it," she replied casually as she motioned to Oscar.

"Da next time youse t'ink about helpin' a strange woman, youse t'ink oddawise!" Morris hissed angrily at Oscar.

"It was youse idea!"

"And we'se payin for it!" Morris replied as he dug through his pockets. "Maybe if youse stop pissin' her off it would be cheaper!"

"Bing, bing, bing, just for that, miss please put the tie away," Micki suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Oscar asked in confusion.

"Morris said the magic words," Micki replied with an almost angelic smile as she rocked back onto her heels. "If Oscar would stop trying to make me angry his life would be much better. And yes, I know, the clothing comes out of my pay."

"As does every sarcastic comment," Oscar grumbled his breath.

"Youse done wid heh now?" Morris muttered. He wanted Micki out of the Distribution Center and with the newsies, let her get on _their_ nerves for a while!

Oscar looked up at him quickly, his face contorted with anger, "Hell no!" He hissed, "I'se got a beautiful woman wid a mind, and a good sense of sarcasm! Can't youse see she was made for me?"

"Oy," Morris grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Something said their apartment and the distribution center was going to be a battlefield between Oscar and Micki for a long, long time.


	4. The Apology & Stay or Go?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters. I do not own any TV shows, or movie characters mentioned. I own Micki, Fred, Floaty, and Lily.**_

_**(A/N: Check out Skitts Girl's stories: The Vampire and the Newsie; and Everything Comes With A Price. They're extremely good. :) Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the Rosebud Reservation is a real place.)**_

Oscar glanced back towards the apartment's door for the third time in ten minutes. It had been fifteen minutes since he, Morris, and Micki came home from shopping and a quick bite to eat at Tibby's. Since the moment they got back, she had run into his room and hadn't come out. When he knocked on the door five minutes ago she had snapped at him to go away.

"Don't worry, son," Mr. Wyatt exclaimed as held his back and sat on the stool in front of the distribution window. "She's just dressin', women take longer because they care for their appearance."

Oscar shrugged, "Who said I'se was worried?" He glanced at Morris accusingly. His brother stared back at him with a blank expression on his face.

"You didn't have ta say anythin', youse body language is shoutin'," Mr. Wyatt replied as opened the metal lock box. "Did youse Uncle tell youse dat for da next few weeks he's goin' ta be takin' da evenin's off?"

"No, but it don't surprise me." Morris muttered. Oscar rolled his eyes; Weas would do anything to get out of working. Now that they had more than enough people in the Distribution Center, he knew he could have more down time. Sure, Weas was a hard worker when he wanted to be; but, the moment a good opportunity came into view, he was not one to let it pass.

"They're not here yet, are they?"

Oscar spun at hearing Micki's voice, he was about to say, 'Oh yeah, deys come and gone,' just to see her reaction. Instead his breath became caught in his throat as he stared at her. She had changed into a white blouse with embroidered Lilies all over it; the collar started at the base of her throat and was buttoned (to his disappointment); the sleeves of the blouse were long, straight, and baggy until they reached her wrists where the sleeves tightened and ended with a small lace ruffle. She wore a light blue ankle length skirt with dark blue Morning Glories embroidered around the belt; her new boots fit her perfectly, though her feet kept moving around in them to the point Oscar guessed they were extremely uncomfortable.

Micki had taken down her hair, combed it, and braided it once again and put it into a lose bun near the top of her head. Her dark eyes sparkled behind her light pink glasses and there was a slight blush in her cheeks that seemed to make her into a porcelain doll. He glanced her up and down again; somehow the blue and the white made her skin look softer and seemed to bring out her strawberry blonde hair. Overall, she looked beautiful. Anyone who had not yet met her would have no idea she worked at a Newspaper Distribution Office.

Oscar let out a long whistle, "Youse look beautiful, Micki!" He watched as her face flushed a deep red. For once, to his surprise, Micki was speechless. She gave him a tiny smile as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, she smiled!" Morris beamed, "Does dat mean youse ain't anymoah?"

Micki glanced at him, "No….I'm not mad. I'm just…A little worried. This is all really new and I'm s…..s…..s…so….so…" Each time she attempted to apologize her nose was wrinkle and a look Oscar couldn't quite place went across her face.

"Youse sorry," Mr. Wyatt exclaimed for her.

"Yes, that…." She replied.

"Apology accepted, dough it doesn't pay off youse debt," Oscar smirked until Morris slapped him across the back of the head.

"Whose da idiot now? She's bein' nice and apologizin' and youse eggin' heh on again!" Morris grumbled as he went over to his space in the window as the iron gates swung open and the newsies began to pour in for the final time that day.

Oscar lunged for his brother but Mr. Wyatt simply grabbed his belt and pushed him towards the window.

"You can show youse love for youse brudda later," he scolded, "Right now it's time for work."

Almost two hours later all the newsies had left, except for Jack, Lily, Fred, Spot, and a red haired newsgirl who didn't seem comfortable in her own skin.

"I'se said youse ain't comin' in!" Oscar exclaimed from the distribution center's door way.

"Oscah, Micki is goin' wid us," Jack exclaimed as he pushed Lily behind him. Oscar could have laughed at seeing how agitated Cowboy was. For the last few days he had been trying to find a way to get to the seemingly invincible newsboy leader without luck…Until now. He crossed his arms and straightened, this time it was he who had the upper hand; he had something the newsies wanted from him …which was extremely rare.

"I'se told youse awll, she ain't goin' nowhere until she pays back da money for her doctor's bill an' da clothin' we'se bought heh."

"Youse bought heh clothin' Oscah?" Spot asked with a smirk and nudged Jack. Oscar felt his heart sink into his stomach. _An' dere goes me victory._ He thought to himself as he tensed.

"Huh…" Jack exclaimed as he scratched his chin, "Usually when a fella buys a pretty woman clothin' it means he's sweet on heh. Oscah, ah youse sweet on Micki?"

Alright, he'd admit he liked her and he was….Sort of sweet on her! But, he would never admit it to anyone, other than his brother and uncle. The last thing he needed was for the newsies to find out he was interested in another girl and rip her away from him as they did with Floaty. They were already trying to pull that trick again, this time he wouldn't fall for it.

"No, I'se ain't," he replied and winked at Floaty, "Dough I'se still _very_ interested in Floats heah….Now Conlon, if youse willin' ta make a trade…" He slowly reached forward to brush Floaty's hair over her shoulder. She jerked away as if he had slapped her and stepped behind Spot. Suddenly, a realization hit him: Since when had Floaty ever fought? Did she even know how to fight? What about sarcasm?

He looked at the newsgirl and trailed his eyes up and down her form. She wore an old and straight light brown skirt, dark brown boots, an old white blouse, and a tan newsboy cap. Her dark brown eyes were glittered with fear and for once Oscar found himself lucky he hadn't wound up with her. She was another Sarah. _Conlon can have her, I got somethin' much better, someone that can defend herself and has a strong personality and has da woid 'Sarcasm' in heh dictionary._

"Hell no, Delancey!" Spot snarled, "Don't youse get da fact she's a married woman?"

"He doesn't understand and he never will," Floaty replied, her voice was little, but loud enough to let Oscar know she was looking for attention. Suddenly a realization hit him, Floaty could have been his wife this very moment and when Micki appeared out of the blue he would never have a chance with her. He could be trapped in a relationship that probably was going nowhere. If he had married Floaty how would he know she was safe? After all, she seemed unable to defend herself. _Damn, Morris would be havin' fun wid heh. Just a loud BOO! Would have scared da life outta heh._ _…I'se a lucky man dat I'se didn't get heh after all._

He felt as if two heavy anvils were being taken off his shoulders, his jealousy faded away slowly.

"Oh… I'se undahstand," he smirked and part of him was almost excited to see her reaction when he would let her know he had no interest in her. "In fact, Mrs. Conlon, I'se glad youse married Spot."

"You…Are?" Floaty asked as she pushed between Spot and Jack and stood in front of them.

"Yeah," Oscar replied as he leaned against the doorframe and a large smile crossed his face. "I'se glad, or I'se would have made a huge mistake. Congratulations to Spot and youse, I guess love really is blind!" He laughed.

"That was mean," Floaty mumbled her face went from hopeful to crushed. She walked behind Spot again and crossed her arms, Oscar knew she was pouting and for once, he didn't care.

"Well, at least youse learned whose wife she is," Spot muttered, "Now bring Micki out!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Oscah, dis is no joke youse ah seconds away from being soaked!" Jack threatened as he stepped forward.

"Shoah, go ahead and try it, Cowboy," Oscar sneered as he stood straight and uncrossed his arms. He glanced behind him at Morris who gave a smirk that would have chilled any small child to the bone. Together, the two brothers left the distribution office and stood in front of Jack and Spot.

"Oscar, aren't youse forgettin' somethin'?" Racetrack spoke up suddenly, "Dere's t'ree against two! Actually, six against two! Youse outnumbered!"

"Enough!" Fred suddenly shouted. "Gosh damned it, I've gone along with this testosterone spill long enough!" She looked at Oscar, then back at Jack. "You all wanna fight, I get it, so save it until morning for your usual fight. I know you won't have a good day without it! How about we ask Micki what she wants to do….And Oscar, you say 'It ain't up to her' one more time, I'll be the one soaking you. And believe me, I won't be aiming for the face or chest, I'll be aiming much _lower_."

Oscar backed a few steps away. If the threat had come from Lily or Floaty he would have laughed it off. But it came from Fred; he had seen her in a fight once….Her opponent, a newsboy from Harlem, still walked with a limp.

"Now, which is it? I make it so you never have kids or we get to speak to her?" Fred crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

_She wants ta go! If deys speak ta heh she'll go wid dem and I'se will lose heh! Shoah, I'se only known heh for about a day, but she's grown on me! _His stomach twisted, at this point he'd rather not have kids than give up a girl who could take what he dished out and throw it right back at him. Women like that were hard and almost impossible to find in his world. _She might trust me more, if I'se give her a choice._

"Micki!" He shouted, "Micki!"

"You call me Mouse and you're dead meat, buster," Micki's voice shouted from inside. She walked out a minute later and Oscar balled his fists as every instinct in his entire body shouted: Attack the newsies! The boys were staring at her as if they had just laid eyes on Aphrodite herself. _Deys saw heh earlier, what's da big deal?_ All they could see of her since she was short had been her neck, head, and shoulders.

"Wow Micki," Fred exclaimed wide eyed, "You look really different…Very pretty."

Oscar watched as Micki gave a small smile and a tiny bow, "Maybe one day I'll go into show business?" She laughed. Oscar's heart practically flipped in his chest. Micki had laughed! Why didn't she ever laugh or give a real smile around him? What was he doing wrong? _It's only been a day, calm down Oscah! Youse already know she ain't trustin', it will jist take a lil' longah for heh to trust youse._

Fred laughed, "Yeah, yeah, so you are comin' with us or stayin' here with _them_?"

Micki looked at the newsies then back at Oscar. Oscar could already feel his stomach clench as he waited for her to answer them.

_I have my chance, I can go!_ Micki thought to herself with excitement until she remembered what the Delanceys and their uncle had done for her. They had called a doctor, paid for his visit, _and_ paid for her new clothing. They were already having a hard time and they had helped her; sure, their uncle was probably Cruella de Ville's grandfather, but he obviously had kindness somewhere in that heart of his. Although Oscar was a pain, he had been nice to her and he was trying to make her feel at home, in the only way he knew how. And Morris….Well…Morris was the funny big brother, who she was sure had a big heart too.

If she turned up her nose at their help, she'd be snubbing all that they had done for her. When someone helps you then you always make sure to help them and repay any debts.

"I can't," she replied with a small shrug, "Part of me wants too, but I'm growing attached to the distribution center."

"Youse can see it every day," Jack exclaimed.

She glanced at Oscar, he was tense and his fists were clenched. Although she said she'd stay, it was obvious she had sounded obligated. She was obligated! She studied Oscar from the corner of her eye, his face was expressionless except for his lips pressed tightly together, that and his fists were the only signs of his anger. His brown eyes were sparkling with anger and something else….Micki wasn't sure what, but whatever it was made her curious. He wasn't stopping her or standing in her way; if she left would he just stand there?

Suddenly, the thought of leaving Oscar standing out in the dimming evening light by himself and his brother made her heart ache. It wouldn't be right to just turn away from them. _Damn, I'm not just here because of that stupid debt, I'm here because I want to be here! I can't be here because I'm falling for Oscar….It's impossible, I haven't known him for a full day._

"No, I really like it here," she replied with a smile, "It's nice here and to tell the truth Oscar's really been growin' on me." _Aw crap, did I just admit I like Oscar?_

Fred blinked and shrugged, "Only if you really want too, but if you ever change your mind the Lodging House is on Delancey Street. We'll see ya around."

"See ya," she smiled as she watched the newsies leave. She glanced over at Oscar who was beaming from ear to ear, only God knew what was going on in that head of his. She assumed he was probably doing a mental victory dance.

"Youse chose ta stay heah," Oscar smirked cockily, as if he had already knew what her answer would be.

_Alright, Mr. Self Assured, two can play at this game._ She thought to herself and smirked, "Of course I decided to stay, Oscar. Your uncle told me he needs someone here to keep you out of trouble. Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How often do you all take baths?"

"Twice a week."

"Every night from now on," she replied, "Now that I'm here, things are going to be changing. We're going to have a clean apartment, we're all going to smell good, and we'll have fresh dinners. While I'm here I'll be the one who cares for your apartment and that yadda yadda, _but_ the first time you or your brother treat me like garbage I'm outta here."

"Dat ain't gonna wash with Uncle Weas!" Morris warned her with wide eyes.

Micki paused, "You know, I'm sure he won't mind when he finds out there will be dinner on the table every night. Oscar, where am I staying tonight?"

"I ah….ah…" he paused and stammered, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dere's a guest bedroom, it hasn't been….Uh….Used in a while," Morris finally exclaimed a long minute later.

"Great, let's get cleaning?"

"Us too?" Oscar asked as he pointed to himself.

"Of course you both too. The more people who clean, the faster the job gets done. Or, I could always go with the newsies…"

"NO!" Oscar exclaimed, "Lead da way, Morris! We'se cleanin' da room!"

Micki slapped her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. Maybe Oscar wasn't so bad after all.


	5. New Rules & Trench

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters. I own Micki, Star Gazer, Bullet, and Trench.I do not own any characters from different movies or TV shows mentioned. I do not own Spiderman or the King Pin.**_

_**(A/N: This chapter introduces my gangster man-whore character, Trench. He likes to think of himself as a ladies' man and sometimes can appear stupid when in all reality he's not. He is based slightly off of Al Capone. If you want to know what he looks like look up Maurice Bernard, or his General Hospital character, Sonny Corinthos or watch the fanfiction trailer :). And as a little spoiler, Star Gazer is not as bad as he seems to be.)**_

The next morning came bright and early, too early as far as Micki was concerned. It was still dark outside when Oscar rapped his fist against her bedroom door and shouted for her to wake up. She groaned and turned over onto her side; her mind was still foggy with sleep and played tricks on her as she slowly wakened. The bed she was in was hard, thin, and lumpy and made her wonder where she was. She didn't remember crashing at Elisa's and she sure as hell knew she'd never go home with Dan!

"Wake up!" Oscar's voice shouted from the other side of the door, "Micki!"

Micki's heart leapt into her throat as the memories from the previous day rushed back to her all at once. She had been sent back in time and she was stuck in 1900 without a way home….Even worse she was a maid. _What the hell was I thinking offering myself up as a house keeper? Was I drunk?_

"Micki!"

"I hear you and I'm up!" She shouted towards the closed door, "Thanks to you," she muttered. "What time is it?" She called through the door.

"Five in da mornin'!"

"Five AM? I'm going back to sleep, thank you very much!" She fell back onto her mattress.

"Nope, our mornin's heah start early! If youse wanted ta be lazy, youse shoulda gone wid da newsies!"

"Oh shut up!" Micki retorted as she forced herself to sit up again. Her head buzzed with exhaustion, by the time she had finally gotten to sleep it had been almost midnight. She had a grand total of five hours of sleep. To say she had never worked on five hours of sleep would have been a lie, she had and it wasn't fun. However, she had never worked on five hours of sleep in 1900, where cell phone alarms were nonexistent to wake her up after her lunch break was over.

She rubbed her eyes and pushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"Youse know, if youse ain't up soon Uncle Weas is gonna come in dere!"

"I am up!"

"Youse ain't makin' us breakfast yet! As da maid youse should've been up an hour ago!"

"Bite me! It's my first day!" She snapped as she stood and shoved her braid behind her shoulder.

"Well, I'se nevah bit anyone befoah but I'se guess I'se could always try! If youse open da door…."

Micki paused; Oscar had taken the sarcastic 'bite me' comment as literal? _Damn, I gotta be more careful with what I say from now on. I don't want Delancey going all Vampire on me. That's the last thing I need, Count Oscula!_

"It's a saying, dimbulb!" She groaned as she stretched and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her new cotton white nightgown went down to her ankles (though when she climbed in bed she pulled the nightgown up above her knees so her legs didn't become tangled in the fabric) and ended with a small row of lace. The collar of the nightgown started at the base of throat and the sleeves were long, which was no fun during the summer time without AC. She wondered when the air conditioner was in the process of being invented. _I'm spoiled by technology! _

"Fine, now up! Befoah Weas is done gettin' dressed!"

"Fine," she grumbled as she glanced at her face in the mirror. Two large bags shadowed her dark eyes and shoed how exhausted she felt. Her hair had come out of its braid, and her bangs stood straight up in a cow lick. _Keep this fashion up and I'll likely be called Alfalfa or Little Rascal._ She pulled off her nightgown and quickly dressed then ran to the bathroom, did her business, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom just in time to see Weasel stumble out of his bedroom in his night shirt with a night cap on. _Well, I'm officially scarred for life._

She tried to think of Oscar wearing her undies to help clear the image, but when she walked into the kitchen her day dream flew out the window. Oscar and Morris both sat at the table in their long johns.

"Mornin'!" Oscar beamed.

"You never get up this early. You did this to get back at me for yesterday," she accused and knew she was right when Oscar's smile grew and his brown eyes twinkled.

"Yeah," Morris yawned, "But we'se ah goin' back ta bed for anudda half hour aftah youse make and serve us our breakfast."

"But youse can't go back ta bed, dere's a lotta cleanin' ta be done!" Oscar smirked as he pointed to the sink. Dirty plates, bowls, silverware, and glasses were stacked in an unruly pile that reminded her of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"This wasn't here yesterday!"

"We'se know," Morris smirked, "But we'se got hungry and since its youse job ta clean now…"

Micki paused, she wanted to shout 'screw it!' and walk away to the Newsies Lodging House; but she knew the Delanceys and their uncle were challenging her. They were trying to prove her wrong. Trying to prove she was weak when she saw herself as strong. Either that, or Oscar was just being a jackass, _again_.

He wanted a fight; she could see it in his face. She forced herself to put on a smile, "Alright, I'll clean it up. Oh, and also we need to set up a schedule."

"Schedule?" Oscar asked, "Maids don't get schedules, deys woik!"

"Oh yes, maids do get schedules. Since your apartment is going to be in my hands, every single part of it…and if you want it clean and in the condition you left it in before work I suggest you listen."

"What did I'se tell youse about who da bosses ah around heah?!" Weasel snapped as he walked in.

"Mr. Wiesel, I respect you and your rules. However, in turn you have to respect mine. There are rules, however there are no employee rules. Since I'm your employee now we should make the rules together-"

"Da rules: I'se and me nephews ah da bosses. Youse da maid, youse cook, youse clean, youse keep youse mouth shut."

"I'm sorry sir, but that doesn't work. Not this time," she stood to her full height and lifted her chin a little. Women hadn't gotten the right to vote by trying to be on men's good sides and following each and every rule. They had fought and suffered for women's rights. At least she was in the right time period to help fight for the cause. "I'm not cow towing down to you this time. I owe you money, however that doesn't mean that you don't owe me respect."

"How dare youse-" Weasel started as his eyes started to widen and his face began turning a dark shade of red with anger.

"I'm not finished," she exclaimed, "I'm not trying to insult you or override you, I am standing up for my rights. If I were a man, you would not be treating me like this."

"Shoah I'se would-"

"No, you wouldn't. I'm telling you now, if you want your money back you'll treat me with respect and we'll make the rules together this afternoon. Until then these are _my_ rules. The first being that each and every one of you will be treating me with respect. Secondly, yes I am a 'maid' but I prefer house keeper. Thirdly, I will get up half an hour earlier than you three do. I'll have breakfast ready and waiting on the table, when you finish you will neatly stack your dishes, silverware, and glasses on the counter and go to work." She paused as she studied each of the three men's faces. Weasel was still angry as hell and his eyes were as wide as saucers; Oscar's jaw had dropped open; and Morris just looked stunned.

"I'll clean the dishes and whatever else there is to do. I will be having a day off as well."

"Maids don't get a right ta have a say on when deys get time off!" Weasel shouted.

"Yes, we do," Micki replied calmly as she stared Weasel in the face. "My day off will be every Saturday. Oscar told me yesterday that Saturdays are slow days for papers and usually you all go to Tibby's or this 'Eighth Wonder' under the Brooklyn Bridge for breakfast. You've managed to survive this long without a housekeeper, I'm sure one day a week won't kill you. The only other rule I'm going to make is sick days. When I'm sick or if I'm badly hurt with a broken leg, arm, or whatever I will not be working until I'm recovered well enough to return to my duties. Are we clear?"

Oscar and Morris nodded while Weasel gaped until finally he realized he had lost the battle and gave a nod.

"As for this morning, I'll accept this as my first day and get to work. But since you all pulled the wool over my eyes, _Oscar_, I'm going back to bed for an hour. Anyone who wakes me up will learn why we women are very grumpy for one week out of the month."

All three men flinched at that.

"Good now," she smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Three hours later Oscar and Morris were bringing papers into the Distribution Center and stacking them against the wall. Oscar was still in shock and smiling at Micki's outburst that morning, though he wasn't sure whether to call it an outburst or a show of strength. Not even a newsgirl would have been so courageous or outspoken enough to put Weasel in his place and take charge so easily and quickly. Pride swelled in his chest as the thought, _dat's me goil!_ Went through his head. He paused, Micki wasn't his girl, so why he was going off considering her as his?

_Hell, she's beautiful, intelligent, strong and don't take shit from no one! She's definitely me goil!_ He thought to himself. He was so busy that a slight tapping caused him to jump almost a foot into the air and his heart raced as he spun. His mouth went dry at seeing his new employer standing in front of Morris.

The Italian man stood tall and the air around him shouted of danger and confidence. His raven black hair was slicked back and his black eyes pinned Oscar to the ground that he stood. The man wore an expensive black and white pin striped suit under a brown trench coat. _Trench._ The most powerful crime lord in all of New York.

Oscar had literally run into him after the strike; Trench's second in command, a former newsboy who now called himself Star Gazer, had hauled him to his feet and shoved him away from the powerful crime lord. Trench had offered him a job after hearing about him in the newspaper. Oscar would do small 'errands' for him and bring people 'messages'. Since then, he had learned the 'errands' was a code for soaking or killing someone, and a message was by leaving something to scare the life out of some poor person. The job paid well and secretly Oscar enjoyed it and one day hoped to be just as powerful as Trench.

"Trench….I'se…..didn't heah youse…I'se thought we'se only met at youse restaurant, da Eighth Wonda…" He stammered and glanced at Morris. His brother was staring at him in awe. He had told Morris he worked for Trench, but his older brother wanted nothing to do with the crime boss.

"I decided to come see in person where you worked," Trench replied as he looked around. "It's very quaint; I have just founded my own newspaper, The Star Times. I'm prepared to offer you the job as the distribution center's boss _if_ you complete one task for me."

Being the boss of a distribution center meant he would get higher pay and a better place to live. It meant he could win Micki over and give her a good life. With her by his side he could never go wrong. _Maybe she'll see me as more dan jist a lackey once I'se da boss of someplace. _

"Whateva da task is, I'se will do it." He nodded.

Trench chuckled and Oscar felt shivers run up and down his spine.

"That's what I like about you, Oscar. You're…._Impulsive._ You don't care what others think and you don't mind jumping into something before thinking it out." Trench smiled.

Oscar paused, "What's impulsive mean?"

"To be nice, I'll term it as irresponsible," Trench replied. "There is a certain….Warden who has crossed my path too many times and is attempting to make my life very difficult. It was not until recently I learned he's an undercover Pinkerton Detective who is intent on putting me in jail. I want you to….Talk to him and _show_ him why I have few enemies."

"I'se-"

"Oscar Delancey! If you ever leave these dirty things in front of my bedroom door again I'll make sure to leave them on your pillow so they'll stink up your bed!"

Oscar winced, _bad timin' Micki, real bad timin'!_

Micki walked into the Distribution Center carrying Oscar's second pair of shoes he wanted her to clean. She held them by the shoelaces and used her free hand to pinch her nose.

"I'm a housekeeper, no where does it say I'm to give up my life cleaning a stinky pair of shoes that could probably kill off half of New York alone!"

Oscar felt himself break into a sweat. This was not what he needed right now. Trench had two reputations: the first as someone very powerful and dangerous who should never be crossed, the second as a ladies' man. He had heard rumors that when Trench saw a woman he wanted, he always got her. _Maybe he won't like Micki, maybe he'll look at heh and go, naw too bossy and uptight foah me!...I'se hope._

"Oscar, I had no idea you have a house keeper," Trench smiled as Star Gazer snickered from behind him.

Oscar watched as Micki jumped and stared at Trench wide eyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Mr. Delancey, _I didn't know you had company I'll go now and come back later." Micki exclaimed and hissed in his ear, "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do, especially why Al Capone here is on your damned doorstep!"

_Who da hell is Al Capone?!_ He wondered before he nodded to Micki, "I'se will explain, jist go back inside-"

"No, Oscar, I insist she stays," Trench exclaimed as he snapped his fingers one of his men took Oscar's shoes and put them on the ground. Trench then walked forward and took a sweeping bow and kissed the top of Micki's hand.

Oscar felt himself grow angry instead of afraid. _Get youse damned slobbery mouth off me goil!_ He had never felt so jealous before in his life, not even when he had lost Floaty to Spot. He bit his lip and forced himself to stay quiet, though he kept a close eye on Micki. If that bastard tried to kiss her any other place or harm her in any way he'd kill him, even if it meant dying. Micki was a good girl, he had recognized that the first moment he saw her, and no way in hell was he going to throw her over to Trench like an item.

"My name is Trench, young lady…." Trench said as he stood and held her hand between his two large hands. "Might I ask for your name?"

"M…Michaela sir, but everyone calls me Micki…"

"Michaela, the female version of Michael, the name of the Arch Angel who sent the Devil to Hell. You must be a very strong woman to have such a strong name," he smiled.

"I try to be sir," Micki replied. Oscar saw that she was staring at him from the corner of her eye, he could already see the fear in her face.

"Well, Miss Michaela, Micki….I would love for you to join me for dinner tonight while your….Employer….Who is my employee runs a few errands for me. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

_Shit! _ Oscar's heart pounded. One of Trench's men, Bullet, had once told of a story of the young man Oscar replaced. The other man had done the same jobs as Oscar did for Trench. Like Oscar, he had been offered a job with extremely good pay, but first he had to prove he had what it took by completing an errand. To make sure the man did what he was told, Trench had gone out of his way to find his fiancé and took her out to dinner.

For the next few days wherever the woman went Trench's men were sure to follow. When the man hadn't completed his job he was killed and his fiancé was literally given to one of Trench's gangsters….She had been given to Bullet and was currently his wife….Though she seemed to enjoy it. Part of Oscar wondered if she had asked Trench to get rid of her fiancé to be with Bullet. But Oscar kept his suspicions to himself, he wanted to live to be a very, very old man.

"I'd love to….But I have a lot of work-"

"I _insist_, besides Oscar is going to be busy and I'm sure his brother and uncle can survive one night without a….Housekeeper to pick up after them. In fact, Oscar asked me to keep an eye on you while he's working for me. And he wants to make sure no one bothers you and he figured it would be good for us to get to know one another. Right, Oscar?" Trench exclaimed as he tightened his grip around her hand and stared straight at him.

Oscar felt his heart plummet into his stomach. What other choice did he have? If he said no there was a good chance both he, Micki, Morris, and Weasel would be killed. Trench didn't seem to be one to take prisoners.

"Right," he managed to croak out. _Micki, I'se sorry but dis wouldn't have happened if youse jist stayed inside da apartment like youse ah supposed ta do!_

"I don't need to be watched over," Micki suddenly exclaimed as she jerked her hand free. "Yes, I will go to dinner with you as a friend. If Oscar doesn't trust me to be able to care and protect myself then he's rather naïve." She looked at Trench, "Thank you sir, but I have many chores to finish before tonight."

Trench blinked for a moment and looked taken aback. Oscar grabbed hold of her and tugged her beside him and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"What da hell do yosue t'ink youse doin'?" He grumbled in her ear, "Youse gonna get us awll killed!"

"No I won't. Remember, I'm no one important, just a maid," she said softly in his ear, "And you're making me out to be very important. He's trying to find out which person to use as an insurance plan to make sure you do what you agreed to do. You're making it easy for him to pick his insurance policy you jerk!"

Oscar's eyes widened and he quickly pushed her away from him.

Trench scratched his chin and smiled, "I like a woman with moxie. Its women like you who are the brains behind every good man. You have yourself a good girl here, Oscar. I wouldn't let her slip through your fingers if I were you. I will see you tonight, Micki."

Oscar watched as Micki nodded and rushed back inside the apartment. Trench turned towards him once again.

"She's a beautiful and intelligent woman, Oscar. It would be a pity to lose such a fine creature. I've given you this week and next week to get that detective away from me. I don't care what you do to keep him away, though I would prefer him alive so I would have a contact in the Pinkerton Detective Agency…But if you can't then you can't. I suggest you get the job done quickly though….Because I'm currently looking for a wife and I have to say, she's like no housekeeper I've ever met. If you fail, I'll put a wedding ring on her finger."

_At least he won't kill heh…_ Oscar thought to himself before asking nervously, "W-What about me?"

"Oh, you're worried that you'll wind up like the man you replaced?" Trench smirked, "Oh no, that won't happen to you. You'll become me and Mrs. Trench's butler….So you can see what you lost." He glanced back towards the apartment, "Two weeks and that's it. I'm being very generous because I have a soft spot for you. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't, s-sir," Oscar stammered in terror as he watched Trench walk out of the distribution center. Star Gazer and half a dozen men all surrounded him and Oscar suddenly realized Morris had been the smart one when he said working for a man like that will only bring death to their doorstep.

Micki's entire body shook with terror as she leaned against the inside of her bedroom door. Her heart pounded with terror as she mentally smacked her head against a wall. How stupid she had been walking out there! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of all times to try to get even with Oscar she had to choose then! _STUPID!_

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She recalled Dan telling her about Trench months ago before he told her about Oscar. In 1900, Trench was looking for a wife and it had been said he had his eye on a beautiful red head with a fiery temper and a good head on her shoulders….Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat. _THAT RED HEAD IS ME!_ She realized.

"Oh my God, grandma was right….Destiny really was just down the road and waiting for me." She whispered to herself. She shook her head, she couldn't wimp out now! It was time to admit she was attracted to Oscar and she liked who he was as a person so far. He was the only one here she really trusted so far. If she wanted to maintain that friendship she was going to have to protect him and stand strong like a warrior.

She would go to dinner with Trench; she would make the gangster happy as often as she could. When she wasn't with him she'd be helping Oscar find a way away from the gangster. Already something formed in her head: Trench said he was founding a newspaper. If there were no newsies to sell a newspaper how could anyone read it? But if she asked the newsies to boycott the paper, could Trench hurt them?

_No._ He wanted people in New York who didn't know about his criminal activities to think he was a good man who wanted to help and not harm. He was like Spider Man's King Pin. He was a good and wealthy philanthropist by day and a powerful criminal by night. _He's not going to be easy to fool. But he won't ever harm the newsies. Instead, he'll probably offer them food, clothing, and fix up their lodging houses._

Suddenly an idea hit her. If she could find a way for the Newsies and Oscar to make a truce with one another they could all work together to bring Trench down once and for all. The first step would be going to Lily, a Pinkerton Detective, and trying to find this detective Trench wanted off his back so badly. Maybe, just maybe if they all worked together and found away to catch Trench in middle of something illegal they could put him behind bars. It was a flimsy plan, she knew, but it was the only thing she could think of. If this truce worked they could all refine the plan and save Oscar's life.

_I'm not about to let him die. This is obviously my destiny and I will not fail. I'll protect Oscar no matter what._ She vowed to herself as she opened her bedroom door. Oscar stood on the other side looking speechless and afraid, he began to babble about Trench when she pulled him inside and told him her plan.

"No way, I'se ain't bein' friends with da newsies for nothin'!" He snapped.

"At this point you don't have a choice, Oscar!" Micki snapped, "And so help me I'm not going to lose you! You're the only person I know and really trust and I have to admit you're growing on me. And when I make a friend I don't abandon them, ever. Now get it through your thick skull that sometimes enemies have to become friends, there's no other choice! Now if you want to die…"

"Fine, fine, we'se will talk to Cowboy and see if he can make a meetin' wid da newsie leadahs," Oscar grumbled before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait a second, youse like me and youse worried about me, and youse protectin' me!" He smiled, "I'se like dis!" He pulled her close, "I'se gonna do da same for youse!"

"You can protect me later," she replied as she patted his shoulder and pulled away from his bear hug. "One crisis at a time, when I'm in danger one day I'll let you be my knight in shining armor. And please, don't hug me like that again."

His face fell, "Why not?"

"Although I trust you….I'm just not a huggy person. Give me time to get to know you more before you go off doin' that, ok?"

He sighed, "Fine. Damn, youse stubborn."


	6. Getting Jack's help & the break down

_**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies or any of its characters. Jorja belongs to ChocolateCoveredJockey. The chorus Micki sings is from Helen Reddy's "I am Woman."**_

_**(A/N: This chapter explains why Micki is so reluctant to trust people. Micki does break down in this chapter and she does get whiny. But afterwards she returns to being the Micki we all know and love. :) )**_

_

* * *

_

"….And if Oscar doesn't do exactly as Trench says he will be killed," Micki finished as she slid into a booth at Tibby's. Oscar and Morris were back at the distribution center, it had been no surprise to her that Oscar chickened out on asking the newsies for help. She looked up at Jack as he leaned against the back of his chair and looked over at Lily, who looked surprise.

"Wow….Oscar working for Trench," Lily exclaimed, "_That_ I never saw coming."

"No one could see dat comin'," Jack replied as he looked over to Micki. "So why does he come ta us foah help? He don't need us, he says awll da time we'se street trash. Why help someone who soaks us and sends us to da refuge? Jist last yeah he and Morris soaked Crutchy and drug him to da refuge."

Micki noticed Lily's flinch each time the refuge was mentioned; she wondered if the woman had been in jail before. She seemed to come from a good upbringing and barely had an accent; Micki guessed the girl was either a runaway, or an orphan. She wasn't sure which.

"I know you have no good reason to want to help him," Micki said as she chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers. "But…There is good in him, I know, I've seen it."

"Youse have seen an act," Jack retorted, "He's tryin' ta get youse in bed wid him."

"Jack!" Lily hissed as she slapped his forearm.

"What? It's true! Dat man ain't got morals what so evah! Youse remembah what he tried wid Rainy?"

Lily nodded a moment later and when she noticed the blank look on Micki's face she sighed and explained. "Rainy is Skittery's younger sister, she's the leader of the Chimney Sweepers. She stands up for children's rights and refuses to let small children climb up chimneys. Anyhow, Skittery had a bad accident a few months ago and couldn't sell papes, so Rainy stayed in the Lodging House and sold papers for him on her way to different houses and businesses where she did her own job."

"One morning she was buying papers and Weasel commented that their chimney was in need of a good sweeping. So Rainy said she'd sweep it and only charge half off, if they would do the same for her when she paid for her papers. Weasel agreed and Rainy set to sweeping his chimney, making sure everything was nice and clean and all the ashes had landed in a bucket or in the blanket she put down. Oscar approached her with an offer to be his personal…Um…Mistress."

"Whore," Jack corrected.

"Erm…Yes that," Lily scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Rainy refused and Oscar found it amusing but he did drop the subject."

"So what did Oscar do wrong, other than that?" Micki asked. She couldn't say she was taken aback by Oscar's offer to Rainy; all men were sleazebags one time or another.

"Well….That's what he did!" Lily replied, her face was almost glowing red, "It was disgusting!"

Micki shrugged, "Where I come from women get offers like that all the time, sometimes they're the ones making the offers."

"Lily heah is ex Warden Snydah's daughter and she was raised real strict. Talkin' about stuff like dis is hard for heh," Jack explained as he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"But I'm getting better at it. I have to be since I'm a detective now. Do you have any idea what this detective's name is that Trench wants out of his way so badly?"

Micki shook her head, "No idea. He didn't tell Oscar either, but when I saw Oscar last he was muttering the name 'Jake' under his breath."

"Jake…..Jake….." Lily frowned, "I don't know a Jake, but I'll ask my boss and we can see what we can do to protect him."

"Jack, I came here to ask for help." Micki exclaimed, "Will you help us?" She watched as Jack shifted in his seat and scratched the back of his head.

"If youse ask me whatevah Oscar has comin' his way from dat Trench he deserves. Dat Trench is a real bad guy, Micki, real bad. Rumors say he was a newsie too when he was a kid but he got real powerful somehow. Dere ain't no way us newsies can go against armed men who won't even blink while killin' us."

"I'm not asking you to fight Trench-"

"Yes you are," Lily replied. "Even gathering evidence is a battle, Micki. But I have to agree with Jack on this one, Oscar is on his own. He has been nothing but a pain and he takes whatever chance he and Morris can get to hurt my husband and other newsies. Just two days ago he dragged an innocent newsgirl to the refuge simply because he didn't like her."

"Please, Jack…Please, Lily," Micki exclaimed as she reached for Lily's hand. "He does have some good in him."

"If you can see good in him, Micki, then you're a more patient woman than I am," Lily replied. "Anyhow, Oscar lied with dogs so he should expect to get up with fleas. In other words, he made his bed now he has to lie in it." Lily looked at Jack and he gave a nod in agreement.

"But…." Micki paused and leaned forward, "OK, so I wasn't overly truthful with you all."

"What?" Jack asked as he leaned forward. "Did Oscah hoit youse?!"

"No!" Micki replied, "He's been….Good in his own way. But Trench…"

"What?"

"He's looking for a wife. He's taking me out for dinner tonight and I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm his little insurance policy that Oscar will do he was ordered."

"What?" Lily gasped wide eyed, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Youse should have! Dis is dangerous Micki! Dis ain't no game! When dat gangstah wants somethin' he gets it and no newsie or Delancey can stand in da way. Hell, even da law can't stand in da way wid him!"

"Because I knew you all would worry, but now you know. We need help. If we can't get it here then I'm sure I can look elsewhere. I'm sure there are plenty of mercenaries out there just begging for work. In fact, I think I might have passed one on the way in here, I think I'll go and talk to him-"

"Now jist hold it a minute!" Cowboy snapped, "Sit down. If youse had told us dat Oscah got youse involved we'se wouldn't have been quick ta say no. Howevah, we'se can't say yes eidda. Every newsie in New York has ta be in on dis decision, especially Brooklyn. He's da toughest and most feared newsie around, and he's da only newsie Trench stays da hell away from."

"Trench is afraid of a newsboy?" Micki asked in amazement.

"No. Spot's married to his niece!"

"Wait a second, that red head with Spot is Trench's…"

"Niece," Lily replied.

"So that's going to affect Spot's decision." Micki groaned and quickly understood why Oscar despised this Floaty girl. She was married to the most powerful newsie in New York and if she wanted to be a whimpy coward she could influence her husband's decision.

"Well, it hasn't befoah. Spot keeps business and pleasure separate," Jack smirked.

"Jack, this time the decision has something to do with her uncle," Lily frowned. "Floaty's extremely sensitive about that-"

"Well she needs ta get ovah it!" Jack exclaimed in frustration, "We'se can't tip toe around heh, Lily. At one point or anudda she's gonna hafta….hafta…"

"Ballsy up," Micki suggested.

"Yeah, dat, and quit makin' hehself da centah of attention!"

"In my time women like that are called Mary Sues," Micki exclaimed. "Jack, I don't care to hear about this….Floats or whatever the hell her name is, she's already getting on my nerves. I just want to know, will you try to help us by gathering all the newsies together by tonight?"

Jack looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, I'se will. _Not_ for Oscah, but for youse. But, aftah youse explain what's goin' on I'se can tell youse, Floaty is gonna hit da ceiling-"

"Then let her," Lily snapped suddenly, "Micki is more of a friend to us than Floaty is. Though Spot is powerful, he isn't the end all to end all. Each newsie has their own mind and they can decide if they want to help or not."

"Hey Micki, can youse move in wid us?" Jack asked with a smirk, "Cause Lily ain't nevah dis outspoken and now she's becomin' a loud mouth and I'se like it!"

Micki snorted and laughed, "Naw, I'm happy where I am. Thank you so much Jack, Lily."

"Don't thank us yet," Lily replied.

"If Spot says no, den I'se wid youse and Lily on dis one. Da Manhattan newsies will be at youse side ta help."

"Thanks Jack," Micki beamed as she stood.

"Micki," Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that whatever happens there is no way you'll be Mrs. Trench."

"How do you know?" Micki asked in concern.

"Because he's dating a woman named Jorja and from what I hear if he chooses another woman to be his wife over her….Well, Trench will be the one seeking police protection."

Micki laughed, "I hope so." _Even so, there is no way in Hell that I'm losing Oscar or getting married to a sleazebag man whore. So help me this plan is going to work! _Micki thought to herself as she walked out of Tibby's. People who passed by her were laughing, some were talking, others were silent. No one knew of the problems that were going on in the newsies world, or the world of the Distribution Center. In a way it was lonely to be caught in such a dangerous situation almost by herself; but now they had help. For now anyway.

She took a deep breath and to help calm her jittery nerves. For these last two years she had mainly depended on herself and she had become a good problem solver as a result. She had also learned to become tough and rely on herself. She had relied on herself for so long she had almost forgotten how to ask for help, and she hated having to reach out to so many people. It made her feel so…weak. During the two years she had lived in New York she had become a very independent woman, well teenager.

_Maybe mom was right when she told dad that I'd forget to ask for help and think of myself as invincible. But then again, she's wrong because I'm afraid for my life here. I let that fear show through too much back there, but it may have been the reason why Lily and Jack changed their decisions. _She paused during her thoughts when a realization hit her, _I'm not depending on Oscar, he's depending on ME! I'm the one the newsies are turning too, I'm the one who Oscar is turning too, hell even Trench has taken notice of me….Which isn't exactly good._

_ Does Oscar even care for me or my life? But, I'm the one who refused his hugs and told him one crisis and one hero at a time. But he didn't argue with me, he seemed overly relieved to hear that. _Micki ducked into the mouth of a nearby alleyway and sat down as different emotions coursed through her: fear, anger, happiness, and confusion.

Before she came here she knew who she was and what she was about. She was Micki, Mr. Jennings's daughter, a tough teen who wanted to make a living, and one day become a psychologist. She was tough and headstrong, she was a good problem solver, yet she had never fully trusted anyone enough to become best friends or even have a romance. Trust had always been an issue with her after her closest friend in her junior year had betrayed her.

It was prom night and Micki really hadn't wanted to go, but the guy she liked asked her to the dance with him. She had been ecstatic, the guy she had the hugest crush on noticed her and not some size 2 blonde cheerleader. He had asked her, a girl who was proud of who she was and her life's dream wasn't becoming Ms. America. _A girl who was way too innocent for her own good._ She had worked her heart out at her job (she worked at a local grocery store as a bag girl) every single day and even worked on her days off. She had bought a beautiful emerald green dress and felt like a princess.

When she arrived at the dance and the photographer took her picture. She was horrified to find it on the huge digital scoreboard in the gym's auditorium the next day. Her best friend had edited the photograph and made Micki look like a piece of trash. Literally overnight her best friend went from zero to hero, until a bully put her back in her place the night of their graduation. The day after the prom had been when Micki stopped trusting everyone except for her parents.

When she moved to New York and got a fresh start she began to make friends, but always kept them at arm's length. She never let any of them, including Dan, know too much about her. She usually skipped their after work dinners and birthday parties. _I don't want to be hurt again and I'm being hurt again. The only difference is that I'm protecting a guy whose more interested in protecting himself. What is wrong with me?! What am I, a sucker for punishment?....What I am is feeling sorry for myself._

She paused and took a deep shaky breath, she was upset and afraid which was never a good mix for anyone. Yes, she had been hurt in the past but now she was the one who had the power to hurt if she wanted too. Micki didn't want to harm anyone and in all truth she liked Oscar, probably more than she should have. _A person who has been bullied always recognizes another bully victim,_ she recalled her mother saying once. So maybe Oscar had been hurt badly too in the past, but that didn't stop him from making friends. He was making a good and hard effort to befriend her and she kept pushing him away.

_No more. As grandmother always said, painful memories serve as the darkness in a person's heart. If they release the pain of the past, their hearts will be filled with light and positive power._ Micki stood and reached into her skirt pocket and took out a tiny ring she always kept with her. Her best friend had bought it for her out of an egg machine when they were ten years old and promised to be friends forever. The ring symbolized the friendship turned nightmare. Micki dropped the ring onto the ground and stomped on it. She squeezed her eyes shut and recalled every painful memory she had ever experienced. She wasn't sure how long she had been stomping on the ring for, when she was done the cheap jewelry had been flatted into the alley way's cobblestones.

After she smashed the ring she realized that the entire time she had been in 1900 Oscar had been protecting her. He had been teaching her the ropes and anyone who messed with her was sent off running. He was protecting her and now she was protecting him. He was more afraid than she was since it was his life on the line; and it wasn't as if the newsies would have run to help him. She had been the one to take a stand and help Oscar; she had been the one to become his knight in shining armor. He was probably in shock that she'd help him when no one else would.

_Well I am going to help and protect Oscar. I like him and I do want to trust him and I will trust him. No one and nothing is going to stand in my way. If this is my destiny, then I'm not going to let my grandmother down. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep Oscar alive and safe. Maybe one day I'll even be more than friends with him. Though, one step at a time was better. Friendship had to come first._

Micki stood straight and squared her shoulders, it was time to ballsy up. She took a deep breath and began to sing the chorus of her favorite song, I Am Woman by Helen Reddy. "Oh yes, I am wise. But it's wisdom born of pain….Yes, I've paid the price, but look how much I gained….If I have to, I can do anything…I am strong…I am invincible…I am woman!" Both men and women turned and stared at her as she passed by them singing at the top of her lungs as a new confidence and strength filled her entire being. _Watch out Trench, because Hurricane Micki is coming through!_


	7. Irving Hall & Dinner with Trench

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Micki, Floty, Trench, Bullet, and Star Gazer.**_

_**(A/N: Star Gazer looks just like Orlando Bloom.)**_

_

* * *

_

It was early evening when all the newsies in New York gathered together in Irving Hall. The air was heavier than usual since Oscar stood on the center of the stage, he felt as if every gaze was a dagger that was being thrown towards him. Micki had to leave just as Brooklyn arrived, Trench would soon be waiting in front of the Delancey's apartment for her. Oscar shifted his weight onto his other leg and nervously cleared his throat as Jack, Spot, and the other newsie leaders climbed onto stage.

He wanted to run off, there was no way he'd be able to defend himself if all the newsies decided now was a good time for revenge. His gaze traveled over the first row and he spotted all the lower Manhattan newsies. Race was puffing on half of a cigar while Fred spoke to a woman with dark hair wearing a long emerald green dress. She didn't fit in with the newsies what so ever. Oscar wondered if she was the detective who was following Trench; though the gangster had insisted the detective was a he.

Oscar glanced over as Jack and Spot began to walk towards him; his body tensed as he prepared to run off stage. Before he could move Micki's face flashed through his memory. _She's bein' so damned brave and protectin' me. I'se too much of a coward ta ask da newsies for help and she did it for me. If I'se run now dan I'se will be betrayin' heh and awll she's done ta keep me alive. She hasn't known me for two full days and she's already puttin' heh neck out for me. I'se gotta stay, I'se gotta be courageous…I'se gotta prove I'se da one for heh…Dat I'se can protect her….Someone I'se have to protect heh…_

"Alright Delancey, where's Micki?" Spot asked as he whipped his cane out of his belt loop and tapped the end of it on the stage.

"She had ta leave, Trench was goin' to be at the Distribution Centah soon….He's takin' heh ta dinner…She didn't have a choice. If she didn't show up –"

"Den he would search for heh," Spot replied.

"Oscah, Micki really put hehself in a lot of danger comin' ta us and tellin' us what happened," Jack exclaimed. "She was real brave, I'se know dat look on youse face. Youse wanna run. If youse run now dan youse had bettah leave New York. Cause we'se won't protect youse."

"So for once in youse life, be a man," Spot exclaimed. He turned to face the newsies who were barely paying attention to the stage. They were talking and shouting to each other, and over one another. Spot slammed the tip of his cane down on the stage, "HEY!" He shouted, every newsie jumped and quieted as they stared at him. "Dat's bettah!"

"We'se heah tonight because Oscah heah needs our help –" Jack started until the other newsies all rolled their eyes and began turning towards one another again. "Hey! Dis man's in dangah! He ain't me favorite person eidda! But we'se callin' dis meetin' to see if we'se can awll help Oscah or not as a favor ta a new goil in da distribution centah! Her name is Micki! I'se know youse awll saw heh standin' on stage earlier!"

"Yeah an' she's a beauty!" A Harlem newsie called out from one of the balconies.

"Well she came ta us," Jack shouted, "Dis aftahnoon askin' for our help. She said she'd do anything in heh power she could to repay us! Now Micki is me friend, she's Lily's friend, she's Fred's friend –"

"She's me goil!" Oscar suddenly exclaimed. He jumped and quickly shut his mouth. Every newsie, including Jack, had gone silent and once again every pair of eyes stared at Oscar. More than a thousand eyes that felt like two thousand daggers all aiming for him. He swallowed and stuck his hands in his pockets. _She is me goil….She don't know it yet, but she is. None of dese newsies can have heh, she's mine._

"Oscar," Lily exclaimed as she climbed onto stage, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, she just don't know it yet," he replied. The newsies suddenly roared with laughter.

"Awright, awright, enough!" Jack shouted.

"Enough!" Spot yelled, every newsie went silent. "Continue, Jacky Boy, wheah youse left off."

"As I'se was sayin' Oscah needs help! He's gonna be killed oddawise. Earlier t'day, Trench came to da distribution centah and told Oscar ta get rid of da detective followin' him. He gave Oscah a choice: Do as he's told, or he could lose his life or become a butler and watch da woman he loves become Mrs. Trench."

"Trench!" Floaty suddenly shrieked from the front row. She stood up quickly and stared at Spot, "Spot! We have to go now! I am not getting involved in this! Nor are any newsies, Oscar got himself in trouble with Trench now he faces the consequences. If we help him, then Trench will find me –"

"Oh shut da hell up, Floaty!" Spot suddenly shouted, "Damn it was a mistake marryin' youse! Does everythin' have ta be about youse. We'se stayin' heah, we'se listenin' ta Oscar, and youse ah goin' to sit down and shut up."

"Spot Conlon!"

"Shut up and sit down now, Emily."

Oscar watched as Floaty's face hardened into a look that could kill. She smoothed her skirts and sat back down. He glanced at Spot and smirked, _so Conlon doesn't have his dream goil after all._

"Oscah, youse tell us what happened and why youse want us ta help….And most of all, why we'se should help youse." Jack exclaimed.

Oscar paused. He wanted them to help him so he'd live….He slipped his hands out of his pockets. He didn't want to live just for himself anymore; he wanted to live for Micki. He wanted to fall in love with her, see her smiles and hear her laughs. He wanted to make a life for them and maybe one day he'd become the boss of the World Distribution Center, or maybe he'd find a different job.

"I'se…." Oscar paused, "Youse awll know what happened. Youse ain't got any reason ta want ta help me….I'se been a real bastard ta each of youse at one time or anudda…" he glanced at Jack, "Or awll da time. But….I'se askin' for youse help because I'se need help protectin' Micki. She's too stubborn ta admit she could be killed too….She….She sees dis as only I'se in dangah."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oscar noticed Jack, Spot, and the other newsie leaders looking at one another in confusion. "I'se guess what I'se tryin' ta say is, I'se want youse help because Micki put her life on da line for me….And if I'se don't even try ta defend meself or ask for help….Den Micki put hehself…I put heh in danger for nothin'."

Jack grabbed Oscar's arm and pulled him in middle of all the newsie leaders. The newsboy's eyes were wide and filled with astonishment. Spot was staring at him as if he had never seen Oscar before. The other newsboy leaders just stared.

"Oscah, if youse playin' us – "  
"I'se ain't playin youse awll Jacky-boy," Oscar replied truthfully. "I shoulda known da minute Micki woke up dat she was heah for me. Hell, she's special Jack…She's like a warrior angel come ta save me. I'se nevah tried to protect heh, I let her do everythin'. If I'se woulda sent Morris inside da apartment and made shoah Micki nevah came out dis wouldn't be happenin' ta heh."

"Oscah, youse only known dis woman for two days and already youse sound like youse….In love."

"Cause I'se am, Cowboy," Oscar exclaimed as he tugged his arm away from the newsie. "And don't go off sayin' a man can't fall in love in only two days, look at youse and Lily!"

"Dat's different!" Jack retorted.

"Not really, youse fell in love wid heh after only a week or two. Hell, from what I'se saw youse fell in love wid heh da moment youse foist shunned heh." Oscar snarled.

Jack tensed, "I'se didn't know back den…hey! Dis ain't about me an' Lily dis is about youse and Micki!" He paused, "Tell me one thing, how far are youse willin' ta go ta protect Micki?"

"At this point Jack I'se willin' ta go ta Trench and tell him ta screw off."

"Awright, youse love heh." Spot exclaimed, "Great, jist great."

"What's it ta youse, Conlon? Youse married!" Oscar glared at the short newsboy and felt his temper rise once again.

"I'se was just thinkin' she would make a good news-"

"Forget it, Conlon!" Oscar snapped, "Youse got Floaty, and almost every newsgoil, and factory goil all ovah New York wants to be hangin' off youse arm! Youse don't need anymoah fangoils!"

Spot smirked, "Jacky Boy, Oscah heah is serious he wants ta keep Micki safe. Since he ain't bein' selfish for once dan count me and Brooklyn in."

"Count Harlem in."

"Count in da Bronx."  
"Little Italy too."

"Don't forget about Queens."

Oscar watched in amazement as all the newsie leaders agreed to help. _T'ank youse so much Micki. I'se would be dead widdout youse._

------------------

"The moonlight really enhances your natural beauty," Trench smiled as he lifted Micki's hand to his lips. Micki forced herself to smile and put another thing to do on her to-do list: wash both her hands.

"Thank you, sir-"

"Oh now, you've called me 'sir' all through dinner. Trench, I insist you call me Trench," he smiled. "Did you enjoy the Spaghetti?"

"Yes, it was delicious," Micki replied. In that answer she was truthful, it was the best Italian food she had since her uncle's Italian restaurant burned down five years ago. She shifted in the chair and glanced out the window. The restaurant was located in front of the bridge, but it was far enough away so someone could see almost the entire bridge. _The eighth wonder of the world. Even in 2010 it's beautiful and filled with so many historical memories….I wonder if it will remember Trench's carriage with me and him in it._

"You're not very talkative, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Micki replied. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking of?" Trench reclined back in his chair and snapped his fingers. Bullet walked over and Trench whispered something to him. The other man gave a nod before turning and waving to a few waiters. Micki swallowed nervously, _why do I have a feeling I'm not going home to Oscar's tonight?_

"Of….My grandmother. She was a Lakota Sioux Nativ---ah, Indian."

"An Indian?" Trench raised an eyebrow, "No wonder you are so outspoken. I hear their causing chaos in the west."

"They're protecting their land," Micki replied and winced. What if she didn't say what Trench wanted to hear? Would she be killed?

"I see, we all have to protect something of ours at one time or another…Don't we?"

Micki nodded, "We do."

"Like you're protecting Oscar."

Her heart pounded in terror her muscles tensed. _Dear God in Heaven, he knows._ "P-pardon?"

"You talked to the newsies today and told them what was going on," Trench replied as he sat up. Micki's heart lunged into her chest.

"Don't lie to me. I know, I sent one of my men to watch you. The newsies called a huge meeting and they've agreed to help Oscar, by the way."

Micki pressed her back into the chair.

"You were very quiet about your plans and meeting the newsies, if you hadn't been followed I would have never found out. Oh, don't worry, I'm not the least bit concerned. The newsies are street kids without weapons other than their fists, a cane, and sling shots."

Micki began edging towards the end of the booth and glanced at the doorway. Trench looked over to where she was looking and smirked. "I'm afraid Mr. Delancey is going to have to be without you're cleaning services for a while, Micki. I was being nice, but now since he's crossed me it's time to show him how serious I am." He reached for her wrist. She quickly jerked it away.

"I crossed you! Not Oscar! I met with the newsies in the first place-"

"And Oscar went to the second meeting. He thinks he and you are perfectly safe….Well, you're safe, but he however is not." He grabbed her wrist, "I'm going to enjoy having you for a wife, someone intelligent as well as beautiful. Tell me," he stood and dragged her out of the booth, "Do you like to drink wine?"

"Let me go!"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible," Trench replied.

"Trench, sir," Star Gazer ran over, "I'll take Micki back to your mansion. There's been an outbreak in the casino in Queens. Someone is threatening to burn it down if they don't see you right away."

Trench nodded and pushed Micki over to Star Gazer. He stared at her for a long moment before grabbing her and forcing her into a kiss. When he peeled away from her and walked away Micki felt dirty and violated. But she had known what she was getting herself into when she agreed to help Oscar and to go to dinner with Trench.

Star Gazer led her outside towards the carriage without saying a single word to her. She dragged her feet as much as she possibly could and to her surprise they bypassed the carriage and went towards the alley way. Her heart pounded with terror, where did a man take a woman when he wanted to be alone with her?

"Please, don't do this! I'll be good-"

"Shhh," Star Gazer hissed in her ear as he dragged her behind a dumpster. "Listen to me, Micki. I'm not your enemy. My name is Detective Mick Andrews. Trench is convinced another detective is after him. I'm your friend, not your enemy. Now listen, I want you to kick me as hard as you can and run like hell. Don't turn back, don't even look back. Just run!"

Micki nodded, "Why are you doing-"

"Because I've stood by while innocent people died. We only have one chance," he grabbed her and pulled her blouse until it ripped.

"What are you doing?!" She cried out as she tried to push him away from her. He just looked up at her before reaching under her bra. Disgust ran through her as well as fear. She kicked him as hard as she could between the legs and ran out of the alleyway. It didn't occur to her until she was almost back to Oscar's apartment that Star Gazer, Detective Andrews, had just given a good excuse for the both of them. He lost her after attempting to 'get to know her' and she found a good way to escape because someone used the brain in their pants instead of the brain in their head.

She could tell Oscar who he was, but not until they were safely inside and everyone was asleep. Lily could help them and the detective.

"Oscar!" She cried out when she saw him walking towards the gates.

------------------

Oscar turned when he heard his name called and his eyes widened. Micki was running towards him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were wide with terror; it was then he noticed her blouse had been torn open and she had almost fallen out of her chest's undergarments.

"Oh my God…" he ran towards her, "Micki! What the hell happened?!"

"S…Star Gazer he tried….he tried…He tried to rape me. I got away….Oscar!"

He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close to him as she cried into chest. Anger coursed through his entire being, that bastard had tried to have his way with his Micki. He'd kill him! Oscar shrugged out of his shirt and put it and put it over Micki's head and helped her wiggle into it. He brought her inside and vowed he'd take better care of her. _No more lettin' Micki be da knight in shinin' armor. I'se da man, it's time for me ta ballsy up and protect what's mine._


	8. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies or any of its characters. I own Micki, Star Gazer, Trench, Lily and Lucinda. I do not own Al Capone, he owned himself. **_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Micki awoke to the sounds of Oscar, Morris, and to her surprise at least two of the newsies. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the wooden ceiling, the fan twirled making the pull chain sway to and fro. She moved her bangs out of her eyes and thought about the previous night's events.

She had told Oscar what had happened and revealed who the detective was. To her surprise, Oscar nodded and didn't move from her side. He and the newsies had come up with a plan, one that didn't include her. The fact she wouldn't be able to stand beside Oscar and help him angered her; after all, Trench had attempted to kidnap her and make her into Mrs. Trench against her will. She had argued with Oscar for almost a good hour until he surprised her by telling her to back off and let him be the man. Let him be the knight in shining armor. It was time for him to protect her, not vice versa.

Part of her didn't mind the sudden show of macho; but a larger part of herself worried Oscar's newfound courage would send him to the grave. _Why won't they let me help? I'm not defenseless; they've seen what I can do. _She sat up and wondered if the men were trying to protect her because she was a good woman, or just because she was a woman. _Women are warriors too. I remember grand mom telling me stories of the Lakota women who'd fight beside their warrior husbands. They never backed down and always fought for what they believed in. They were brave and intelligent women._ How would those women warriors react to being left out of a fight? _If it was for their own good, they'd understand._

But she didn't want to back down, this was her fight too! If she let Oscar go out there against Trench by himself and if she wasn't there to help him and he was killed she'd never forgive herself. In the last three days she had grown closer to Oscar than any other person she had ever met. She wasn't even this comfortable around her friends at work.

"Hey Micki, ah youse awake?" Oscar called through the door.

"Yeah, I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Seven thirty! Why didn't you wake me up? Where's my alarm clock?!"

"I'se took it outta dere," Oscar replied. "Aftah last night I'se thought youse needed some rest. When youse ready c'mon out to da kitchen, I'se made breakfast."

Oscar made breakfast? Oscar himself had admitted to her the previous morning that he hated cooking. There was only one reason he had made the meal then, he knew he was in trouble and he was hoping not to get yelled out. _Typical man…_.Though it was awfully sweet. She shook her head, _get a grip girly, he's trying to get your good side so you won't talk about he and the newsies' plan….The one you're not part of!_

Micki stood and changed into her other blouse, white with paisley patterns embroidered into it; and skirt, a light blue skirt with dark blue ribbons around bottom hem. She combed her hair and paused, women were supposed to wear their hair up in this day in age. But if she wanted to get it on this plan then she was going to have to be different, do something completely unexpected. For once she was going to have to flirt. _Great, I get to flirt. This should be made into a comedy._

She drew her hair closest to ears back and used an old newspaper string to tie it back into a pony tail and let the rest of her hair stay down. She looked at herself in the mirror; although she looked pretty she looked plain. She paused and opened her dresser drawer and took out her jeans and searched through the pockets until she found her grandmother's necklace. Thankfully she didn't clean out her jeans pockets until they needed to be washed.

She stroked her thumb over the pendant. A medium oval shaped turquoise stone was embedded in a metal frame that had been carved to look like two large eagle feathers. On the back her grandmother's name was etched in, Ada. The pendant had once belonged to her mother, Angeni, which meant Spirit in English. She had been a medicine woman. As Micki put on the necklace she remembered asking her grandmother one time what her name meant in the Sioux language.

_The Sioux language is very large, Michaela._ She recalled her grandmother saying, _but I know a name that suits you well. Napayshni. It means strong and courageous. And you, my little one are very strong and courageous and you will be all throughout your life._ The same day her grandmother had named her Napayshni she gave Micki the pendant. Her eyes began to glaze with tears; only a week after receiving the necklace her grandmother passed away. Since that day she either wore the pendant or carried it in her pocket with her, there was barely a time when the pendant was away from her.

Micki looked back up in the mirror; the pendant rested in the hollow of her throat and brought her attire together nicely. It added a flare that wasn't too dramatic or attention grabbing, it was just right. She pulled a few strands of her hair over her shoulders and smiled, she looked a lot like Anne Hathaway in _Ella Enchanted_. Micki paused, took a deep breath, and walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted and beamed at seeing Lily at the table. Jack was seated on the kitchen counter, and Oscar was in front of the stove.

"Dis a sight I'se nevah thought I'se would see in me entire life!" Morris exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen wide eyed. He pinched himself, "I'se awake. Oscah, what ah youse nuts? Lettin' da newsies in heah?"

"I'se ain't crazy, it's part of da plan," Oscar replied. "Mornin' Mi—" he stopped in mid sentence as he gaped at her. Micki gave her best flirty smile and hoped she didn't look too ridiculous. She could already feel her cheeks burning as she blushed.

"Wow…." Jack exclaimed after a moment.

"My goodness," Lily replied, "Micki your hair…"

"I've seen newsgirls wearing it down," Micki shrugged, "I've really been getting sick of having to wear it in a bun. I thought a little change would be nice. So what are you all planning to do today?" _Without me._

"Nothin' youse will be doin'," Oscar replied as his gaze traveled up and down her body. "Youse look gorgeous. Why da sudden change?"

"Well, today I thought I'd go to the market and buy some fabric. I'm pretty good at sewing and I thought I could make some new clothes for you, Morris, and I."  
"Micki, it ain't a good idea ta be goin' to da market today," Jack frowned, "I'se shoah Trench's men are goin' to be out lookin' for youse and Oscar both."

"I know, but I can't stay in here huddled up in terror. Besides, I still have a lot to explore and I want to see more of this city. Don't worry, I'm bringing Morris with me."

Oscar was taking a sip of his milk when Micki's statement finally sunk in, he coughed and stared at her wide eyed, "Morris? Youse ah takin' Morris?"

"Well of course, you're going to be busy," she shrugged. "I've got all the cleaning done; I can be back in time to do the dishes in plenty of time before lunch."

Oscar frowned, "Ah youse goin' out cause youse mad dat youse can't help us?"

Jack suddenly smacked his forehead, "Smooth move, Delancey. Smooth move," he groaned.

"Not at all," Micki smiled.

* * *

"Detective Mick Andrews," Lucinda exclaimed two hours later. "He works out of the Brooklyn Branch of the Pinkerton Detective Agency….That's why you and I had never heard of him, Lily."

Oscar kept his in his pockets as he leaned against a wall in Lucinda's office. It was large with a sofa, two chairs, and a rectangular coffee table in middle of the fancy set up. Lily was sitting on the sofa with Jack, while Lucinda sat in one of the chairs with a file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"He helped Micki escape from Trench and his men last night. He's undercover as Star Gazer. He's in so deep," Lily frowned, "Are you going to be able to get him away from Trench?"

"He's not from my branch, Lily." Lucinda frowned, "I'm not if his employer can get him out of harm's way, but I hope so. There is a chance that Trench already knows his true identity though. Last night could have made him realize that the detective he wants gone so bad is right under his nose."

"Ah we'se goin' ta sit heah drinkin' tea and coffee or do somethin' about stoppin' Trench?!" Oscar snapped, he was sick of the tea time talk, and the hoity toity Lucinda. He still was having a hard time believing she had been undercover as the feisty newsgirl, Pretty a year earlier during the strike.

"Oscar, until we have a plan there is nothing we can do." Lily frowned, "You know that."

"Youse a detective! What happened to da goil who jumped on top of da paddy wagon ta save Cowboy?! Or since youse married ta him now youse figure youse don't have to be brave."

Lily stood, her face became contorted with anger and a sneer caused her lips to look thin. "I am not a coward or a slacker, Oscar Delancey!"

"Well, youse ah sure actin' like it. So is youse boss."

Lucinda bit her lip and took a deep breath, "There's a reason for that, Oscar. My branch of the detective agency is under review. Myself and my detectives have been known to be....Impulsive and to go into a situation without the proper plans or-"

"Dat's what makes youse so damned good!" Oscar exclaimed as he stood, "Forget it! Micki had a bettah plan dan jist sittin' around like old biddys waiting to die!" Anger coursed through him, he had agreed with Lily's plan to take their problem to the Pinkerton Detective Agency as well because he remembered the events from the strike. Now since the strike was over, it seemed as if the detectives had become lazy and would rather lounge around than do their jobs.

"Oscar, wait!" Lily shouted before he could reach the end of the hallway. "We want to help you. We are going to help you….You're right, we have become lazy. And I'm so sorry. We have a plan."

"Then let's hear it."

"We need Micki's help first. She needs to be the distraction."

Oscar spun and the thought of Micki being a distraction made his stomach twist. Trench had almost taken her from him once, and he would do it again and successfully if he had the chance.

"Nuh-uh-"

"Yuh-huh," Lily snapped. "You have to trust us. Trench has a weakness for beautiful women; he wanted Micki as an insurance policy that was it. Do you know how many other men's girlfriends he's tried to make into 'Mrs. Trench'? A lot of them! But, Micki's special, he was serious this time. I really think he's attracted to her, we can use that to keep him out of his office at the Eighth Wonder, gather the evidence we need to arrest him-"

"And what if he just takes heh and goes?"

"He can't, there will be two newsies on each street corner and more inside the restaurant. There will also be close to fifteen undercover Pinkerton Detectives inside. If he tries anything, anything at all with her we'll stop him and get her to safety. _I swear_."

Oscar paused and after thinking about it for a moment he nodded, "But youse can't let nothin' happen ta heh, nothin'! She's in danger because of me and dis is puttin' heh inta more danger."

Lily nodded, "I know, but in case you didn't notice, Oscar….Micki was angry with you this morning. That whole, I'm going to the market with Morris, was her lashing out at you. No, she wasn't mean, it was her way of saying 'either let me help or I'm going elsewhere.' She's a strong woman and she's proved it over and over again. We need her help….Besides, our plan is basically her plan with some extra help."

"I'se will go and get heh."

"Good, we're having one of our detective call Trench right now. He'll be undercover as one of Star Gazer's friends. Look at me, Oscar; this is going to involve something you're not going to like….But we have to do it."

"What?" Oscar asked, his mouth going dry.

"Micki ran off last night away from Trench and he knows there is no way in….Hell…..That she will return to him on her own free will. We're going to have to make it look like we've kidnapped her. I promise, she'll be safe the entire time."

* * *

"Oscar?" Micki asked in surprise as she walked into the Delancey's kitchen with Morris hours later. Looped over her arm was a wicker basket she had found in Morris's closet, it had been their mother's shopping basket. She had found a few cheap fabrics that would make great shirts and vests. She even had found a few yards of a thick black fabric that would be enough to make four pairs of pants and possibly a skirt. The vendor had lowered his price from eight dollars to two since no one was buying the material.

She glanced behind Oscar at Lily, Jack, a raven haired woman, and a few burly men. Her mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton when one of the men began uncoiling a yard of rope.

"What's going on?" Her heart thudded. Maybe she had been too full of herself that morning? She knew she had been pushing it. _He's not going to tie me up, is he?_

"We'se got a plan," Oscar exclaimed, "And we'se need youse help, Micki. I'se promise it will be safe. We'se need youse to be a distraction while Lily and I'se get evidence from Trench's office. We'se gonna….We'se gonna hafta make it look…."

"Like I was kidnapped?"

He nodded, "I'se so sorry-"

"I'll be glad to help," Micki replied, "I'll do my best to be a good distraction."

"It's going to be uncomfortable, I'm so sorry," Lily frowned. "But Lucinda and I will coach you on what to say and how to act. We're going to have to rip your blouse."

"Not the blouse," Micki frowned as she set the basket on the table, "It's my only other one."

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe when this is finished," the raven haired woman replied.

"Whose she?"

"This is my boss, Lucinda." Lily introduced, "Lucinda this is Micki."

"Micki," Lucinda nodded, "You're a very brave young woman and I promise you'll be just fine."


	9. Kidnapped! & 2010

_**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies or any of its characters. I own Micki, Star Gazer, Trench, Lily, Lee, Mr. and Mrs. Jennings, Trey, and Anthony.**_

_**(A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews, Skitts Girl! This chapter is dedicated to you! :D ) **_

_

* * *

_

"We have to make this look real, if we just mess up your hair and tie your wrists and ankles, Trench will know something is wrong." Lucinda exclaimed a few minutes later. Micki found herself standing between Oscar and Morris; both men were tense and both seemed less than happy with the plan. _But this plan __**will**__ work. Soon Oscar and I will be safe. Trench will be behind bars. We'll be alright._ She glanced around Central Park, it was dusk and everyone was home eating dinner; the people who were still out were working.

"I know you have to rip my –"

"If your blouse gets ripped, then it does. Lily and I were talking and we have agreed we need to make this as real as possible. Micki, one of my detectives is going to chase you down and do all in his power to get you. Run for your life and fight like hell. This is the detective that will be bringing you to Trench, okay?"

Micki took a deep breath and nodded, her nerves were on end and her entire body was tense. Her heart pounded as she nervously swallowed.

"Youse don't have to do dis," Oscar said softly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Micki cuddled into him and laid her head on his chest. A few days ago she would have been humiliated on the fact that she, Michaela Jennings, was depending on a man for support. Now she loved having Oscar's support; his warmth and strong body made her feel so safe. In such a short time period so much had changed: She had learned to ask for help; she had learned that growing close to other was alright; and most importantly she had learned how to trust. She had come a long way in only three days.

"Yes I do," she replied softly, "Oscar, Trench is a very, very powerful man. Until someone stands up to him he's only going to continue to get more and more powerful. We have to stop him before he gets to the point where he's even more untouchable than he is now."

"I haven't the faintest idea of what evidence to look for though," Lily frowned as she looked at Jack.

Lucinda glanced over at her, "He's a very tidy man and doesn't leave things where they could easily be found. We only have one chance and we cannot let anything go wrong, Micki and Oscar are depending on us."

"Look for his taxes," Micki suddenly exclaimed. "If you can't get him on anything else get him on Tax Evasion. Where I come from there was a very powerful gangster who was a lot like Trench. The only way the men who caught him could arrest him and find him guilty was by tax evasion."

"That will work," Lucinda nodded. "I've never heard of this case. Whose is it?"

"The name was never released and the information was leaked. Since you don't already know about it-"

"Keep it quiet," Lucinda replied, "We will."

_Good, or Al Capone would really be untouchable! _Micki thought to herself as she stepped forward.

"Alright, I'm ready whenever you all are," she exclaimed.

"Micki, no matter what happens we can't stop him," Lily said softly, "It will be just as if one of Trench's men found you. He is not going to let up the chase, there's a good chance you will have some cuts and bruises when this is over. I know he'll apologize in the end…"

"I know, but if this is what takes to make sure Trench never bothers us or anyone again, then let's do it." _Before I chicken out._

Lucinda nodded, "Anthony….It's time. Oscar, Morris come with us. Micki, you remember what to do?"

Micki nodded and went over to the bench and grabbed the book Lily had leant to her. _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. She waited until the others had left and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her muscles further tensed as she walked down the path that would lead her towards Delancey Street. Every twig breaking caused her to flinch and think the detective was right around the corner. Whenever a soft breeze would blow she'd jump. She was almost to the end of the path when a hand grabbed her arm in a vice like grip.

She looked over in terror; although she already knew what the detective looked like it was still terrifying since the situation was by all means real. Anthony was a tall man, over six feet tall, he wore a dark gray suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His skin was a light brown, his hair was inky black and in the same hair style as Morris's. He had dark eyes and a long face. His eyes were narrow and sleek, his nose was long and curved at the end, and his lips were thin.

Micki shrieked at the top of her lungs and pried her arm lose, she dropped the book and ran towards the clearing. Her heart pounded as the plan became real. She ran in zig zag patterns towards Delancey Street but didn't get far when Anthony's arms wrapped around her waist. She shrieked and reached behind her and clawed at his face. He howled and she took the chance to kick his ankle. He dropped her to the ground a moment later. She fell onto her knees and scrambled to her feet, as she stood the hem of her dress ripped if half creating a rough slit down the side of her skirt.

She continued to run towards the road, her heart pounded, the plan became dead to her. This was real. She was terrified. She was going to be kidnapped. There was a good chance she'd either become Mrs. Trench or the late Michaela Jennings.

Micki shrieked when Anthony pounced on her from behind, she struggled to crawl out of his old without success. He twisted her around.

"I am so sorry about this," he apologized before balling his hand into a fist and hitting her face as hard as he could. She shrieked and her eye stung as tears welled. "I have to make this look real and my role is to be a horny…"

"Bastard," She whimpered.

He nodded, "Forgive me." He ripped her blouse so her brassiere showed. "I'm…..I don't…" His face was beat red.

Micki almost felt like rolling her eyes, she was taking part in her own attack; what the hell, she'd go down in history as a damned good actress. She shrugged her arm out of her blouse's sleeve and out of the bra strap. Anthony reached over and tugged at the strap until it snapped in half. He smacked her, "Try to escape," he exclaimed.

She turned and began to crawl away as fast as she could. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards him and hit her once again. When Micki's world began to spin he stopped. She was vaguely aware of him standing and taking the yard of rope he had looped around his belt off. He cut the rope in half and tied her wrists and ankles tightly. He ripped a loose piece of her blouse off and used it to gag her.

"I made sure not to hit your eyes," Anthony said softly. "Please forgive me for this."

"You're doing your job," she muttered through the gag. She winced as he wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Micki couldn't wait for all this to be over with. _I want to go back to Oscar._

* * *

Twice Oscar had attempted to come to Micki's aid during the chase and struggle, but each time Jack and Morris held him back. By the looks on everyone's face, Oscar could tell that this wasn't amusing them either.

"I'se hate dis!" Oscar shouted in anger, "What was he doin' rippin' her blouse, touchin' wheah he wasn't supposed ta be touchin'!"

"It's his cover," Lucinda replied, "He's a good man, Oscar. He didn't touch anywhere a gentleman should not touch an unmarried woman. In fact he had her do some things herself."

"Let's just get dis ovah wid," Oscar muttered. "Da sooner she's back in me arms da better." He stalked off in anger.

"Morris, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're brother is in love," Lily said softly.

"I'se know," he replied. "I'se was always hopin' ta be da foist to marry, but I'se t'ink Oscah beat me to it. Dat's alright, 'cause I'se like Micki a lot. I'se hope she'll be alright through awll dis."

"Me too," Lily replied, "Me too."

------------------

An hour later the Eighth Wonder had been immediately closed for the night. Star Gazer had untied Micki momentarily before using the same rope to bind her wrists and ankles to the chair. She watched as he stood and removed her gag before going to sit beside Trench.

Trench was sitting in a chair and smiling, "Welcome back, Michaela. What were you doing out so late? Central Park is very dangerous."

Micki hung her head; her hair had been ripped out of its tiny ponytail and now fell forward around her face like a curtain.

"I was reading, I needed somewhere quiet I had a terrible head ache."

"It wasn't nice of you to run away last night," Trench replied as he crooked his finger and raised her chin so she was staring into his face. "That was very, very naughty."

Micki jerked her chin out of Trench's grip, "I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one."

"You're clothing is destroyed, you've been humiliated, and you're tied to a chair….And you're still making demands," Trench smirked, "You're one of a kind."

"Yes, I've been hearing that a lot lately. Please, let me go. Oscar will find your detective-"

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Trench replied with a nonchalant shrug, "I have no doubt about it. Whether he finds him or not he doesn't get you back. The moment I saw you I knew you were beautiful, and when I met you I knew you weren't like other women. You couldn't give a care what people think of you. You're outspoken, you stand by your morals and beliefs, and you're intelligent. I knew last night during our conversation you were meant for me, Michaela. You belong to me now."

"I do not belong to you, I belong to myself," she snarled. Anthony, who was standing beside her, put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't hurt her, Anthony," Trench exclaimed, "She's afraid, she's lashing out verbally because there's no other way to attack."

"I have information on someone or something you may want," she exclaimed.

"I have everything I want."

"I know where your niece is."

"So do I," Trench shrugged. "When she married Spot Conlon it wasn't out of love." At seeing her surprised face he smirked, "You didn't know that, did you? She married him to spite me, you see her father was Irish and her mother, God rest her soul, was my sister. A beautiful and intelligent Italian woman, I miss her very much."

"I've spent years chasing Emily, or is it Floaty now? She constantly out ran my men, then one day she married Spot. She married him for his last name and because he's powerful. After that I decided she wasn't worth the trouble and I backed off. I don't need her anyway, because one day you and I will have children of our own, and our eldest son will be my heir."

Trench stood and walked over to her; he pushed her hair behind her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You shouldn't be so angry or tense. You should be glad I'm marrying you, I'm very wealthy. You'll have all the clothing, jewelry, diamonds, your heart could ever desire. You'll be living in a large manor and have servants. You'll attend dinners with the mayor and other upstanding citizens. Wherever I go you'll always be at my side."

Micki stared at him and tried to twist her wrists out of the ropes. He was getting too close, too close! Lucinda and Lily's plan had backfired miserably since Trench locked up the restaurant. There was no one except Anthony and Star Gazer to help her, and both were too far in to reveal their true identities at this point. _That doesn't mean I'll give up. I'll fight, I'll struggle, I'll make Trench's life a living hell. The only person I'll ever even consider calling husband is Oscar._

* * *

"All I found was a gun and a few cartridges," Lily frowned as she went through Trench's filing cabinet. The only documents inside the cabinet were receipts for menus, chairs, food, and the restaurant's employees.

"I found the evidence we need!" Lucinda exclaimed in excitement, "I have proof he hasn't been paying his taxes, _plus_ I found evidence that marks him as the criminal he is." She held up a written note by one of Trench's men.

"What does it say?"

"It's the evidence that shows he killed a Pinkerton Detective."

"Let's get Micki to safety," Lily exclaimed.

Lucinda nodded in agreement. "The police are waiting outside. Give Oscar the signal."

Lily ran to the window that faced towards a green grassy lawn with two stone benches and a large statue of an angel between them. She saluted to Oscar and watched as he darted around the side of the building.

_Hang in there, Micki, the Calvary is on its way!_

* * *

Trench lowered his face closer to Micki's. Micki leaned back as far as she could and watched in disgust as his lips were almost down to hers. She opened her mouth and bit his nose. He screamed in pain and stumbled back a few steps.

"Why you little –"

The doors to the restaurant suddenly slammed open and a sea of dark blue uniformed men rushed in. "Police! Put your hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

"Officer," Trench laughed as he straightened and raised his hands above his head, "This is all a misunderstanding. My fiancé and I were playing out a fanta-"

"Cut the crap, Trench," scowled Star Gazer from behind him. The look on Trench's face was priceless and Micki couldn't help but smile at his surprised and confused look. "My name is Detective Mick Andrews of the Pinkerton Detective Agency, and this is Detective Anthony MacHale. We have evidence of your crimes and of tax evasion. You're under arrest and you're going away for a long, long time."

"You! You did this!" Trench exclaimed as he looked towards Micki.

"Rot in Hell," she retorted as Anthony quickly untied her and pulled her into a small hug. He shrugged his jacket off and put it over her arms and buttoned it. "Thanks," Micki smiled.

He nodded.

"MICKI!"

She turned, Oscar was running in through the doors his eyes were wide and his arms extended.

"OSCAR!" She shouted and ran straight into his arms. As his arms wrapped around hers her final emotional barrier she had built over the years broke down and she cried harder than she had ever cried before…. "I love you," she whispered between sobs.

"I'se love youse too. I'se know it's only been a few days but I'se thought I'se could court youse and see wheah it goes."

Micki sniffled and looked up at Oscar, she smiled, "I'd be honored to be your girl. You're my first boyfriend you know."

"I'se can't believe dat!" He smiled as his eyes twinkled with happiness and pride. Micki didn't even have to guess what he was probably thinking. He was probably filled with pride for the fact that he was the first man she had ever….Courted.

"It's true," she smiled.

"Well den, I'se honored ta be da foist boyfriend youse evah had." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her. Together they walked out of the restaurant and never looked back….That same night Spot and Floaty divorced, though the newsies were shocked they celebrated.

"You know Oscar," Micki commented as they walked towards the Distribution Center together, "I heard the newsies back there talking about Spot and Floaty getting divorced. I have a friend back where I come from, she's real nice and real eccentric. I think she'd be good for Spot. Though I don't think she could get here."

Oscar chuckled, "Be someone else's match maker later, for now it's awll about youse and me."

* * *

_**Modern Day…**_

Lee sat in the large plantation style house beside his life partner. His mother and father sat on the other large sofa together clasping hands. It had been almost three months since Micki's mysterious disappearance. He could still remember the police opening her apartment door and all they could find was a pair of needle nose pliers that were strangely burnt at the top.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, it is a pleasure to meet you," A short woman with long strawberry blonde haired tied back in a long braid exclaimed as she climbed down the long spiraling staircase.

_My God, she looks just like Micki…_ Lee thought to himself as he and his partner stood.

"Miss Delancey?"

"Yes," the woman replied softly, "My name is Michaela Delancey. I was named after my great-great grandmother Michaela."

Lee exchanged shocked looks with his parents. This was all becoming too weird to be a coincidence. He felt Trey take his hand; he looked over at the love of his life and smiled at him. He was thankful for Trey's support. The moment he heard Micki was missing he joined the search. It wasn't until last week Lee's parents received a call from Miss Delancey stating she had some information for them on Micki's where abouts.

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable," she said as she placed an old and brown envelope on the coffee table in front of them. "This is why you are here. This letter has been passed down in my family for three generations. The outside of the envelope has a specific message written on to it: Call the Jennings Family. It provided a phone number, a cell phone number, and even an address. It's quite odd."

"You're fooling with us," Lee's father scowled.

"Let's hear the woman out!" His mother exclaimed. "Please, excuse us Ms. Delancey, we're being awfully rude….It's just….Just….You look just like our missing daughter."

Michaela smiled, "I've been hearing that a lot. Many people have been mistaking me for her. Please open the envelope."

Lee bent over and grabbed hold of it, he carefully opened it and was shocked to find a large pile of old papers mixed with photographs within. He unfolded the papers, the first paper was a letter.

He cleared his throat, "Dear Mom, Dad, and Lee. It's me, Micki, I'm writing to you….From the World Distribution Center….It's August 20, 1902. I'm now Mrs. Michaela Delancey, the wife of Mr. Oscar Delancey, the manager of the World Distribution Center. We have two children, a handsome son….." He paused as his breath caught in his throat.

"It's alright," Trey assured him softly as he rubbed his back.

Lee sniffled and continued reading after a moment, "We have a handsome son named Lee Oscar Delancey and a beautiful daughter named Ada Cheyenne Delancey. I hope this letter and my story reach you in 2010. I miss you all so very, very much. I have included photographs of myself, Oscar, and our children. Also included is a long letter from my husband. I love you, mom, I love you dad, I love you Lee….And Lee….Please stop…." He pushed back a sob, "Please stop delaying you and Trey's wedding. True love needs to flourish, not be hidden behind closed doors. I've learned that. You won't lose your job, and if someone thinks less of you then that's _their_ problem, _**not**_ yours. I love you all so much. Hugs and kisses with lots of love, Michaela. P.S. If I have a great-grandchild please give him or her a hug for me."

By the time Lee had finished the letter everyone in the room was in tears. Sadness and shock were in their hearts. Micki had gone back in time and had found a true love, she even trusted and the tone of the letter sounded calm, happy, and loving. Not tense and uptight.

"Grandma Ada used to tell Micki that her destiny would come to her one day," Lee said softly.

"She was right, like she always was," his father said softly. Everyone huddled together to read Micki's story and look at the pictures. Though they were sad they'd never see their daughter and sister again they were filled with joy that she had found love and was so happy now.

"You never told us how you got to be so rich," Lee's dad exclaimed hours later to Michaela.

"My great-great grandfather Oscar, your son-in-law, founded his own newspaper after the World was bought out. He called it the Evening Star Times. He became a newspaper tycoon and was said to have treated his newsies better than anyone else ever had. In fact his top reporter was named Jack Kelly." She smiled.


End file.
